That Old Black Magic : A Where There's Smoke There's Fire Story
by Lizzyc807
Summary: Killian Jones and Emma Swan didn't meet under the usual circumstances but they had an immediate spark that ignited into a fiery relationship. Their complimentary life styles create the perfect partnership in both life and work. Can she and Killian keep up their lucky streak while navigating through the dangerous lives they lead?
1. Prologue-Ch1 : Poof

_Prologue_

It'd been several months since they put the arsonists who were terrorizing Storybrooke behind bars. The town was finally beginning to rebuild after the fires. Belle and Lacey were the last to sell their property to Gold at the lake front.

Belle's guilt won out and due to Lacey's criminal activity her claims and wishes were relinquished to her sister. With no obstacles in his path Gold began working on the new lake front towers. He promised Belle a nice condominium in exchange for signing the papers of course.

The sad part was that she knew that Belle still loved Gold in spite of everything that'd happened. She watched the way Gold looked at Belle when he came to the station to give his statement. It was clear that the man still loved her as well, at least he was trying to do something right by her, or so it seemed.

She still had that nagging suspicion that Gold had a hand in the fires. She overheard the Miere brothers fighting. Gaston wanted to speak out about how they'd chosen which of Gold's buildings to target. Lou was strongly against it. When she turned the corner both men quieted.

There was also the fact that Gold owned the construction companies responsible for the rebuild too. He'd be getting fat checks from the insurance company to cover the rebuild and then re-pocketing the money when he used his own crews.

Killian agreed with her on this front but without actual proof of a conversation between Gold and those men there was nothing to pin this on him. The only other possible witness was Felix and he was no longer available thanks to Lacey so they had to let it go for now. She would keep her eyes open because if he was behind it or up to something she would be paying attention this time.

Killian continued working with David to examine the bomb sites. She made him promise to let her know if he found anything that corresponded to their suspicions. They had to collect as much evidence as possible to build the case against Lacey and the Mieres.

Belle tried to reason with Lacey but she'd refused to see her. Emma felt that Belle was one of the strongest people she'd ever met. Even after her sister tried to kill her she still tried to help her. Belle once spoke to her about how close she used to be with Lacey.

She felt sorry for Belle to lose a sister. She'd never had any siblings to lose and it made her appreciate David and Mary Margaret that much more.

Mary Margaret and David were ecstatically happy as new parents. She was also glad she found them again so she could both witness it and be a part of their budding family. Their little boy had the cutest dimples and a tuft of blonde curls. The adorableness distracted them from the fact that he didn't let his parents sleep through the night. Luckily Mary Margaret had some extra time off work she could use until their little prince finally got on a good sleep schedule.

While Killian was occupied with David and continuing his job as a fireman, she had been working freelance as an investigator for the state police department. Elsa had recommended her services to help with some of their larger crimes. She'd been gathering evidence, disposing witnesses, tracking suspects for them and she continued tracing skips for herself as she could.

She felt good about the work she was doing. She actually felt like she was making a difference in the town, it could also be that she had quite the support system behind her. She and Killian were doing amazing.

Each day when she woke up and went to bed next to Killian she couldn't be happier. She'd never slept as well as she did while she was wrapped in his arms, tucked against him.

They found a rhythm and routine that worked for them. They ran every morning as he used to with a very rewarding shower together after.

They made breakfast and dinner together when they could. Killian was a much better cook than she was so most of the time she helped cut vegetables, prepared ingredients or uncorked wine while he did the actual cooking.

Most of their nights were relaxing too over the past few months. They added a trip to the gun range to their routine one night a week to keep in practice. After the recent events David thought it was a good idea to join them too. They had a friendly competition going between them, so far Killian was winning. She noticed David's competitive side coming out again. She hadn't seen that since the academy. It was refreshing to think that her life was going so well but she knew that the bad comes with the good so she never let her guard down.

She found that to be a good thing because in a town like Storybrooke, there is never a dull moment.

Ch. 1

She'd kissed Killian goodbye early in the morning. She was usually still in a dream state when he left but she always remembered his sweet lips touching her cheek and the soft whisper of I love you in her ear. She had a lunch date with Mary Margaret and Little David planned so she was just going to run light errands and research the rest of the day. Everything started out so well. She'd gotten her favorite bear claw fresh out of the oven and her coffee was the perfect temperature.

She'd made it to the post office and from what she saw should be a quick in an out based on the short line. As she stood waiting her turn. She sipped on her coffee and looked down at her package once more to make sure the quick fix label was still affixed. She stood 4th in line behind an older gentleman who appeared to have a single letter in hand but also had the appearance of someone who wasn't in much of a hurry.

She looked up at the clock on the wall and then back to the line. She had a bit of time before her lunch with Mary Margaret but she hoped she wouldn't have to waste all her extra time waiting here. She decided to practice her favorite past time, people watching. It kept her mind sharp when looking for skips.

She looked to the front of the line and a stylish older woman appeared to be purchasing every type of insurance offered for her multicolored package. The second man in line was still packaging his item. She watched him pull a package of bubble wrap from the wall and hurriedly wrap a mini-laptop computer in it. Then he quickly stuffed the cable into the back of the box along with a wad of more bubble wrap before taping it shut.

She noticed the freshly inked tattoos on his bare arms that were much darker than the faded ones that seemed to have been a mistake at one point in his life. She couldn't make out the words but they appeared to be an inspirational quote.

His tan cotton overalls hung down low around his hips hanging over a belt. She surmised he must be in some type of construction. He was also wearing a pair of sports sandals over black socks. The older woman finally finished her business and the older man in front of her quickly moved to the front of the line bypassing the younger man who also seemed to have finally finished his package.

The younger man stepped forward in front of her to await his turn. He had the craziest red hair she'd ever seen, although somewhat familiar. The older man completed his business as she kept trying to make out the words on his tattoos. Up until this point she'd only seen the back of his head. She watched him approach the counter only a few feet in front of her.

He handed the package over to the woman and she diligently waited on him. It struck her odd though when the attendant asked him what was in the box and he declared Honey. She'd just seen him package up a mini laptop and there was no honey to be seen. At that moment her sixth sense seemed to be tingling. She watched the attendant handle the transaction and when he turned she finally caught a glimpse of him.

Her eyebrow rose as he definitely looked familiar when she finally put the face and hair together. She quickly started thinking about the photos she'd reviewed that morning scanning for the match in her memory. She would need to check the sheets in her car to be sure but he certainly had the mannerisms of a man on the run, and the face and hair looked familiar.

She looked down at her package and decided it could wait. Her completely normal day just got interesting. She quickly ducked out of the post office and looked to see if she could catch up with the potential skip. She saw him duck into a little hatch back a few cars up from her own.

She hopped into her car and waited until the guy pulled out onto the road before she started to follow. Her skip stack was sitting on the seat next to her. She was 3 cars back from the guy sitting at a red light. She picked up the stack and started leafing through them to look for the perp. She smiled when she saw his smug face 4th in the stack. Seamus Macintosh, he skipped out on his hearing 6 months back. The description listed his visible tattoos, which she'd already seen close up. He was new in her stack so this must be her lucky day.

She slid the stack back onto the passenger seat and moved along with the traffic, carefully keeping an eye on the perp. He turned into the parking lot of The Black Sheep Pub. This was not exactly the kind of establishment Killian would approve of her hanging out. It had a sullied reputation for the number of times the windows had to be replaced due to bodies flying out during fights. She parked in the lot next to it where the dry cleaner and pizza place were located to feign off suspicion. She watched as he eagerly greeted a group of hooligans in front catching a smoke.

Now that he had friends, he might not be so easy to tag. She looked at the time and realized she was going to miss lunch with Mary Margaret and the baby if she stayed. She picked up his perp sheet and reviewed the details. He was definitely not someone she'd want to see walking the streets. He had a history of violence and assault charges.

She sent her friend a quick message feeling too chicken to call her at that moment, mostly because she knew Mary Margaret would try to make her talk to the infant and damn if that little guy didn't pull at her heart strings.

 _Emma: Hi, A situation has suddenly come up and I'm going to have to take a rain check with you for lunch today._

 _Mary Margaret: Oh no, really? I hope it's not too serious. You'll be safe right?_

She laughed. _Emma: Of course I'll be safe. He's a nasty one. If I don't bring him in he may not be so easy to catch later. Give the little prince a kiss from me. I'll see you both soon._

 _Mary Margaret: Of course I will and I'll hold you to it._

She slid her phone back into her inside coat pocket and repositioned her car after the group went inside the pub so she could see him if he exited. Her best bet was to catch him when he came out since he seemed to be surrounded by trouble. She was thankful she'd grabbed a bear claw before she went to the post office. She was going to save herself for lunch but her stomach was already grumbling and she wasn't sure how long she'd be waiting.

She smiled when she thought of little David's toothless grin. He had the blended looks of both his parents so how could he not be adorable. He was also such a happy baby. She would definitely make time to see them. He was growing so fast.

She also had to admit she loved seeing Killian hold him. He would make a great father one day, not that she thought about that too much, or would admit to it. She took a big bite of the cinnamon delight and sighed. "MMMMM, why are you so delicious."

She quickly put the pastry back into the bag on the seat next to her when Seamus appeared again. He was yelling back into the bar and moving towards the little ashtray posted on the side of the building. He appeared annoyed, there were very few locations in town where a person could smoke inside anymore.

She decided that while he was alone this might be her chance and maybe she'd get to see those little drooling dimples after all. She put the car in drive and quickly moved from one parking lot to the other, parking on the side of the building opposite where Seamus was catching a smoke.

She checked her gun and made sure her cuffs were accessible before quietly exiting her car. She kept an eye on Seamus to be sure he didn't slip back inside. He was kicking dirt on the ground in front of him and intently talking on the phone when she approached.

She was just about to cuff him when he looked up with a surprised grin. She acted quickly and him pressed against the side of the brick building. He pushed hard back against her and tried to head butt her but she ducked, managing to get the cuff on one arm. As he continued to struggle she used the new move Killian taught her to subdue him until she could get the cuffs locked.

"You can't arrest me." Spat Seamus.

He tried to pull away and run but she pushed him to the ground with a thud. He was really strong and she had to kneel into his back to hold him down as she called into the police. "I have a perp here, Seamus MacIntosh. We're here in front of The Black Sheep, hurry would you please?"

Seamus struggled beneath her. "Bitch you're going to pay for this."

She grinned as she heard the sirens. They weren't too far from the station house. "I think you'll be locked up for a long time Seamus. You probably should have thought before you skipped out." she asked.

"I don't need to be outside to have you taken care of."

Seamus grunted as she pushed down harder holding him in place. She turned to see the black and white car drive into the lot and pull up in front of her. A familiar face was driving, Humbert. "Hello Beautiful. I should have known it was you."

She rolled her eyes. Same old Humbert. "Well, it seems it was my lucky day. Can't say the same for Seamus here." She grinned as she swiped the dirt from her hands.

Humbert's new rookie partner, Officer Darling pulled Seamus up from the ground and put him into the back of the squad car. "Bye Seamus." She waved.

"Don't worry bitch, when I tell the guys about you, I don't think you'll be smiling." Grumbled Seamus.

"Yeah, yeah. I've heard that before." She said shaking her head.

Humbert stood in front of her, arms crossed giving her the once over. "How's the fireman doing?"

"You know his name is Killian and he's great."

Humbert let out a sigh. "You know where to find me if you need me."

"Officer Humbert, the prisoner is secure." Said Officer Darling.

"Good work. Let's get back to the station. See you later Swan." Grinned Humbert.

"Please let Belle know I'll be coming."

"Of course. If I were you I'd get out of here now." He said as he peeled out of the parking lot.

Emma shook her head. Why did he always feel he had to show off , but he had a point. As she turned towards her car she noticed they'd had an audience watching everything that just happened. She didn't take Seamus's threats lightly. These guys all seemed to love their revenge.

She slipped into her car, picked up her phone and called Mary Margaret. "Hey, it's Emma. I'm going to make it after all. I'm coming now." Her friend sounded delighted at the news. She picked up Seamus's perp sheet, marked it and slipped it into her bag before taking off.

When she got to Mary Margaret's she carefully knocked, just in case the little guy was asleep. The door opened immediately. Mary Margaret looked a little tired but little David was wide awake, chewing on his teething ring.

She leaned in and hugged them both, pressing a small kiss on his little dimpled cheek. "How are you?" she asked.

Mary Margaret sighed and smiled as she looked at the little bundle. "Tired. I hope you don't mind sandwiches."

She slipped out of her jacket and placed it on the chair. "Love them. How can I help?"

"I bought them from the sub shop down the street. They delivered. Everything is ready. I'm so glad you could make it."

"We could have rescheduled. You didn't have to go to that trouble."

"Emma, seriously? You almost rescheduled today and I've missed you so it was no fuss at all. I'm happy to have you here. So is David."

She couldn't help but look at the little gurgling baby on Mary Margaret's hip. "Want me to take him from you?" she hoped.

Her friend smiled. "Sure, that would be great. He's all smiles right now but that wasn't the case earlier. I think he's cutting a tooth."

"Well, Hello little guy. Are your teeth hurting you? I'm so sorry." She said melodically.

He looked up to see her smiling at him and then over to his mom. He was looking back and forth between the pair. She suspected he was trying to determine if it was ok that she was holding him. She decided to stay close to Mary Margaret just in case.

"How's David?"

Mary Margaret placed the dishes on the table and unpacked the delivery bag. "He's great. Thankfully not too many fires lately. That means that he's been able to help me with this little man."

"Yes, tell me about it. I'm getting spoiled by how much I have actually seen Killian these past few weeks. I'm also happy that it means there have been very few fires."

"The construction rebuilds in town seem to be going well, except for the way they block traffic." Said Mary Margaret.

"Yeah, looks like Gold's business is doing better than ever." Said Emma.

Mary Margaret shook her head. "You still think he had something to do with the fires don't you?"

"You know I do. If I could just prove it." Said Emma as she bounced little David on her hip.

Mary Margaret set the table and turned to face her friend. "Just let it go Emma. That man is dangerous and I have a feeling that as long as he's building we won't see any fires."

"I know you're right and I promised Killian and David I would not pursue this, for now anyway."

"Good."

Emma rubbed David's chubby little foot as she watched him survey the room. He had one eye on his mother as she fluttered about in the kitchen. "Has he been letting you get any sleep? I remember how he was when he first came home."

Mary Margaret came up close and kissed her little baby on the head. "Yes, I've actually gotten a few good night's rest this past week, although I suspect these teeth might cause us some trouble again."

"You let your mommy sleep little man. "she said playfully as she booped his little nose. He looked at her and gurgled as he gummed his ring.

"Here, let me put him into his seat so that we can eat."

She carefully handed him over to his mother and sat in the chair next to his, opposite Mary Margaret." This looks great. You say sandwiches and put out a spread like this. I don't know what you have to apologize for."

Mary Margaret laughed. "I just prefer to cook, you know."

She nodded. "This is fantastic, more than I would have had time for usually. Besides I'm here for the company, not the food. You could always just ask me to pick up food too you know. I'm happy to have lunch with you anytime."

"That would be great. I'm starting to miss adult conversation."

"You'll be back to work soon and then you'll miss baby talk too."

"Oh, don't say that. I don't want to leave him yet."

Emma took a bite of her sandwich. "Alright. I'm all ears, what's on your mind. I promise, no baby talk."

They had a nice lunch, David only had one little fit while she was there and that's because Mary Margaret tried to feed him peas. He did not like peas. She had to give him a little bath but that made him sleepy so he went right down for his nap.

She left so that Mary Margaret could take a nap too. She promised she'd be back to see them soon.

She had a check to pick up and another friend to see. She was curious about what Elsa needed help with. She'd been assisting her with case work for the past few months here and there when the department needed it.

She liked working on her own but it wasn't bad working with them sometimes too. She and Killian were thinking about getting a bigger place together so the extra case work income was nice. At the very least they were going to move to an apartment that they could furnish themselves.

The thought of planting roots still scared her from time to time but he certainly made things easier for her. They were so alike, sometimes it seemed like he could read her mind. He always seemed to know what to say.

It had been awhile since they'd worked together. The lack of fires was good for the city but there wasn't really any work she could pick up with them. Their life had been normal since the arsonist adventure. It was actually very nice. She had a home with Killian, a fairly steady job and her friends too. She couldn't remember a time in her life that was ever this good.

She pulled into the familiar station parking lot and took a spot in the visitor's section. She grabbed her bag and head in to the desk. "Hey Emma, I heard you would be coming in." called Belle.

Belle was doing surprisingly well after everything that had happened. "Good, glad Humbert actually told you this time." she said.

"It was actually the new rookie that told me." Said Belle.

"He seems like a good kid."

"Oh he really is such a sweet guy. So green though." Said Belle.

"Well, they all start out fresh and green. Believe me I know."

"I'll be right back, just sign here ok?"

She signed the signature line on the paperwork and stood in the lobby area waiting. Two detectives were passing through while she waited. They seemed to be having a serious conversation. She listened in a bit closer and heard them mention a couple of missing girls before Belle reappeared.

"Here you go Emma. Thank you as always."

Ever inquisitive she decided to ask about it. "Hey Belle, what's going on with the missing girls?"

Belle looked over at the detectives and then back to Emma. "I don't know much about it. It seems that over the past two weeks a few girls have disappeared. Very similar circumstances, both single, both waitresses, last seen leaving work but neither made it home."

"That is strange. Any leads?"

"Not yet, they are just putting together the pattern. They just got the news of the second girl this morning. I don't even know why I'm telling you this. They are trying to keep the information under wraps until they decide if it's a coincidence or a serial kidnapper. They don't want to alarm everyone in town." Whispered Belle.

Emma nodded. "Thanks for the check."

Belle smiled. "No problem. I'll see you soon. Take care of yourself."

"You too Belle."

Emma couldn't help but look back over at the two detectives talking as she left. She hoped that maybe it was just a coincidence but if that was in fact a pattern they needed to find out who was doing it and fast. She'd definitely be looking into this regardless of what they found.


	2. Ch2 : The Blind Shuffle

Ch.2

The smell of smoke was still heavy from the burning junker car they'd torched earlier to get their probies used to fighting fires. The squad had been running drills and teaching the probies techniques to fight fires.

Killian surveyed the training yard with a sense of pride for his squad. Their new probies were doing great. With the downtime they'd been experiencing they'd actually been able to train properly, not just in the throes of a raging fire.

He caught Anna working hard on her ladder skills to the right of him. She was really starting to get it and he noticed the other guys seeing it too. She'd even beat Jeff in one of the races to his shock and amazement.

They were a tight knit group, a family of sorts, so he felt it was really important that they trusted one another. Robin had the other guys running drills with the hoses while he watched the team running the ladders. They looked pretty good too.

"Hey Jones! We need more hose over here. Make yourself useful would ya and grab some!" called Wil.

He shook his head and turned to go back into the station to pick up an extension of hose. Wil Scarlet certainly loved getting under his skin. Although Wil had a rough start, he seemed to have had a switch flip in his head because he was really showing progress too. That didn't mean he'd given up the sorority girls or partying but he'd been doing a better job of getting to work on time every day.

He got Robin's confirmation nod that he'd watch over both teams before he left the test grounds. He quickly ran into the station towards the closet for hoses but was deterred when he noticed David sleeping on his desk through his office window. He stopped, quietly entered, stood behind him and shook him gently.

David quickly startled awake. "Ah, I'll get him. I'll get the bottle."

Killian laughed. "Rough night with the wee one Mate?"

David smiled and nodded. "He hasn't been sleeping very well. Mary Margaret and I have been taking turns getting up with him. Don't tell her you caught me napping, she wouldn't let me help her if she knew."

He winked. "No worries. You're secret's safe with me. "

David squeezed the bridge of his nose and rubbed his eyes. "David is such a blessing to us and I would never complain but when new parents tell you they are tired they are not exaggerating. It's brutal."

Killian clapped his hand on his friend's shoulder. "It will pass. He can't go on like that forever."

David laughed. "I sure hope not. How's it going out there today? I was planning on coming out after I finished these reports."

He smiled." It's going great. There's been real progress made with the whole crew. They are really working hard out there."

David nodded. "I'm so glad to hear it."

"Speaking of that I need to get back out there. The guys are waiting for extra hose for the drills."

"Alright, thanks for the wakeup call. I'll join you guys shortly."

Killian nodded as he ducked out of his office calling out to him. "Grab yourself a coffee first!"

He picked up 2 lengths of hose and quickly carried them over to Robin. "Appreciate it Mate. They really look good don't they?"

"Aye, even Scarlett."

Wil ran up towards them to grab the hose. "Bout time mate. What'd ya do stop for donuts?"

"We both know you stuffed the last of them in your face this morning when you thought we weren't looking. Don't put that on me mate." A look of guilt washed over Wil's face and seemed to shut him up. Killian laughed. "Get back to work!"

Wil grinned and quickly ran the hose back to his team. Robin folded his arms in front of him and turned to Killian. "So, you catch Nolan sleeping?"

Killian nodded. "Aye, seems the new parents aren't getting much sleep."

Robin had a thoughtful grin on his face. "I remember those nights with Roland when he was a baby. Marian and I were so sleep deprived that we barely remembered the events of the day. Everything was about the baby until one day he finally slept through the night. While it was brutal, I wouldn't change a thing. He is the best kid and I know his mother loved him deeply. God rest her soul."

Killian grabbed his friend's shoulder. "Hopefully someday I'll get to experience that. Not the sleep deprivation but the child part."

Robin turned to face him and nodded. "I didn't know you wanted to be a father Jones. I hope you get that someday."

"Me too."

"What do you think time for one more drill?" asked Robin.

"Yeah, they can handle it. Let's round them up and take advantage of the fact that our alarms aren't ringing." Said Killlian.

"Don't jinx us mate!"

Killian laughed.

The remainder of the day was relatively calm and emergency free. Well they had a small emergency, Mrs. Dunbar's old cat, Chilly, got stuck in a tree again. Anna begged him to let her drive the truck. He was her designated co-driver since she managed to scare the hell out of the rest of the squad as she bent corners. It seemed he was the only one with the constitution to drive with her and he could hardly say no to her, she really was improving. With a few minor scares she did well. When he returned to the station he noticed he had a text from Emma on his phone.

 _E: Hey, care to join me for a drink at Happy's Tavern?_

He'd been planning to surprise her with a romantic evening, but he could improvise. Although, Happy's was a copy bar. Emma must be up to something or meeting someone there. Either way he'd get to spend time with his girl so he was in.

 _K: I'm almost through here. Meet you in 30 minutes._

 _E: See you then!_

"That from Emma? She's so nice. I could tell because you were smiling. Will she be coming back to work with us any time soon? I know my sister speaks so highly of her and the help she's been giving her on cases." rambled Anna.

Killian smiled." I'm sure she'd love to help us if we had something come up. Perhaps you and Kristoff could join us sometime for a drink. I know she thinks well of you both too."

Anna smiled. "Aww, Kristoff would love that. OK, I'll let you know. I better get back out there before Jeff comes to find me. He'll make me load the hoses myself again. Thanks for driving with me."

Killian nodded. "Of course, you're doing great. It just takes practice."

She nodded and quickly ran out as she heard Jeff calling.

Wil popped up behind him. "See you made it back in one piece. You're a brave one aren't ya?"

"Give the lass a break. She's doing much better."

"Oi, I guess. Whatcha doing after?" asked Wil.

He looked down at his phone and caught the time. "Heading over to Happy's to meet Emma for a drink."

Wil grinned. "Mind giving me a lift to The Hole on yer way? It's Sorority night."

"Sure, just be ready in 20 minutes."

He rubbed his hands together and grinned. "No problem. I'll be ready in 19."

Killian shook his head and thought about how he used to be so like him. He couldn't imagine going back to that again. He was so happy to have Emma in his life, she really made him a better man.

Emma had been looking forward to a quiet evening at home with Killian but after hearing about the missing girls she felt she needed to do something. The cops at the station were not going to fill her in so she decided to find a place where cops might have looser lips. If in fact this was a serial kid napper she wanted to help, she just needed a few details to point her in the right direction.

Happy's Tavern was a hot bed for the law enforcement in town. She figured if she got there during Blue Hour, a special happy hour for police officers, she might be able to get more information.

She surveyed the bar when she walked in looking for familiar faces. She was hoping to run into the two that she saw talking at the station earlier but they weren't there. She scouted for a seat close enough to gather information but not close enough to make anyone think she wanted company. She found the perfect stool at the bar near a group of cops that appeared to be in deep conversation. Some were from her town and others from the town nearby.

They knew who she was so they didn't scoff at her not wearing a badge. Happy also still gave her the blue hour rate for her drinks.

"Hey Emma, what can I get ya?" asked Happy.

"I'll take a scotch, neat."

"Coming right up."

She checked her watch and expected Killian would arrive within ten minutes. She picked up her drink and took a sip while listening intently. This wasn't her favorite method for gathering information but she'd rather hear it from the source.

She heard bits and pieces about sports teams, lunch spots and finally one of them mentioned the case. It seems that a girl went missing from a local sorority, her friend came by that night asking for help and she went missing the following day. No other girls had gone missing since but they still didn't have a lead as to where the girls were and it'd been almost 36 hours since the first girl was reported.

She shook her head and took another sip of the warm amber liquid. Her nerves were still pinging from the earlier take down. She felt a warm hand on her shoulder. She smiled and turned quickly frowning when she realized it wasn't Killian.

"Buy me a drink Swan?" asked Humbert.

She pushed his hand off of her shoulder, pursed her lips and let out a soft breath. "Why would I do that?"

He grinned. "Well, I did assist you with that thug earlier."

"Hmm, as I recall it was your partner that picked up the guy I already had subdued on the ground and put him into the car as you stood there watching. So technically I owe him a drink." Challenged Emma.

Humbert brushed against her towards the bowl of peanuts in front of her, grabbed a handful and popped them into his mouth before signaling to Happy. He turned to say something but the door caught both of their attention. Thankfully it was Killian.

"Too bad you had to invite the sea dog. Maybe next time."

"Not likely."

Humbert tipped his head and meandered over to the group of cops sitting at the far corner of the bar.

Killian leaned down, kissed her softly and whispered into her ear. "Hello Love, don't tell me he was bothering you again."

"Same old Humbert. Have a seat."

Happy appeared immediately. "What can I getcha?"

"Shot of Rum."

Happy smiled. "Coming up."

Emma smiled. "Rum kind of day?"

"Aye, its always a rum kind of day but in this case it was a good day." Killian picked up a nut and gave her a knowing smile. "So, what made you decide on Happy's?"

Of course he'd know she was up to something. "You know me too well." She leaned in closer to him and whispered. "I was at the station today and I heard about two missing girls. They weren't offering any information so I thought I'd try listening in here."

He nibbled her ear lightly before whispering. "So, how's it going so far?"

She purred as his warm breath brushed her neck. "Well, I got a little more information." She turned to face him or she would be easily distracted from her task. "It appears they were both sorority girls."

"Perhaps we should go to a different bar?"

She tilted her head to the side. "What do you mean?"

"I dropped Scarlett off at The Hole. Sorority Night. Perhaps we might get some information there? "

She leaned over and kissed him. "You're a genius. Let's go."

He gave her a proud grin before slipping payment on the bar. He quickly took back his shot and placed the glass on the bar. He gently touched Emma's back as they moved towards the door giving Humbert a wink as they exited. He'd be lying if it didn't give him joy to see Humbert grit his teeth.

The pair entered The Hole, the music was blaring, and the bar was full of co-eds. Emma turned to Killian and shook her head. "Any sign of Scarlett?" she shouted hopeful he could hear her.

"No, you go that way, I'll go this way and we'll find him." He shouted back.

She nodded, kissed his cheek and started into the sea of bouncing co-eds. As she made her way through the crowd she looked at all the happy faces and couldn't help but worry that one of them could be next. She'd reached the back wall near the bathrooms without finding Scarlet. She turned to head back when she ran right into. "Oi, aren't you supposed to be at Happy's? Killian was on his way to meet ya."

"I was, we came here to find you. Come on let's find Killian." She shouted towards his ear.

He nodded and pointed to the other corner. "I've got to go to the Loo, meet ya in that corner booth in back."

"Ok, meet you in the back" she shouted.

As she wove through the sweaty crowd she finally caught sight of her favorite pair of blue eyes and the handsome man that they belonged to. She maneuvered her way through the bouncing bodies towards him. He smiled, pulled her into his arms and began swaying to the music with her. She hesitated at first but he shook his head, so she went with it.

The feeling of his body so close to her reminded her of what her original plans were for the evening. She leaned in and caught his scent. He was a mixture of spice and salt that she came to love. His hands caressed her back as he held her close to keep her distant from the crowd around them.

She pressed her cheek to his chest and let him move her while she took a break from the other reality for just a minute. She felt his lips press to the top of her head and she relaxed even more. It was amazing how easily he could calm her.

That was a fleeting moment though as Wil caught up to them and tapped her shoulder. "Oi, lovebirds I'm in the back corner." He shouted above the loud music.

She looked into Killian's kind eyes and smiled. He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to her lips before taking her hand to guide her in Wil's direction.

When they arrived, there were two girls sitting on one side of the booth and one on the other with Wil. The girls were wearing matching sweaters adorned with their sorority insignia. They were laughing and giggling with Wil. Killian caught Wil's attention and he stood. "Girls, I'd like to introduce you to me mates, this is Jones and Emma. What'd I do to deserve this visit? Am I in trouble?"


	3. Ch3: Find the Lady

Ch. 3

Emma shook her head at Wil before signaling to the two girls on the opposite side of the booth to move over, so she could join them. Killian slipped in next to Wil across from her. Luckily the DJ quieted for a break giving her ears some relief. "Actually Wil, I was hoping to speak to your friends."

Wil gave her a puzzled look but nodded.

Emma leaned in and quietly asked. "I was hoping you'd be able to help me. Have any of you heard about a couple of missing sorority girls?"

The girl to her right spoke up first. "Campus police issued a statement this morning letting us know to be careful and not to go off with strangers."

The girl across added." I saw some flyers posted on campus about the missing girls. The Kappa Delta girls made them hoping to find their sisters."

"Should we be worried? Do you think something bad happened to them?" asked the first girl.

"Are you a cop?" asked the middle girl.

Emma shook her head. "No, I'm an investigator. I'm not a cop."

"We don't know much about what happened yet, but you should listen to Campus police if they've given you warnings." Said Killian.

"Do any of you know the girls or happen to have one of the flyers?" asked Emma.

The girls shook their heads in unison. "You can get one from Kappa Delta or pull one from the campus bulletin boards. They are hung all over." Said the first girl.

"Alright, I appreciate your help. We'll check it out." Said Emma.

"Wil, see to it these girls make it home safe." Said Killian.

Wil grinned and nodded. "I'll see to it, dontcha worry about that."

The girls all started giggling again as Wil slipped his arm around the girl closest to him and pulled her closer. "Safe with me." He said.

Killian laughed. "Sure about that mate?"

Wil smirked. "Oi."

Emma stood and motioned Killian towards the door with her eyes. He followed her lead and stood, slipping his hand in hers. She led him through the crowd towards the door and their freedom from the hot pub just in time. The DJ was starting his next set and the group started bouncing again.

The temperature change was immediate, and it felt good to be in the fresh night air. "Well, I've got one lead. I'll check at the university tomorrow."

"Be careful on this one Love. We don't know why they've gone missing."

She smiled softly at his concern. "You know me, I'm just going to check it out. Hopefully it's nothing and they've just been partying somewhere. After all they are in college and that happens from time to time."

He looked down at their joined hands. "What do you say we walk home Love?"

Emma smiled and slipped her arm around his back snuggling into his side. "Sounds good. We can just grab our cars in the morning."

He wrapped his arm around her and smiled as they made the short walk to their building. It wasn't that long ago that he walked her home from there the first time, now they lived together. Things may have moved fast but she wouldn't change a thing.

They got to the elevator and he ushered her in, being the gentleman that he always was but she noticed that devilish look in his eye. It was her favorite look, the one that sent a stream of warmth all over her body.

She looped her arm through his and placed her head on his shoulder, already missing their contact, as they quietly rode the floors up. All she could think about was getting him out of those jeans and into her. She smiled to herself as the dirty thoughts rolled around in her mind.

The bell rang and they walked casually towards their apartment. He smiled as he unlocked the door and once again allowed her to go in before him. This time it was him, he tugged her back quickly into his arms and pulled her in for a searing kiss. She sighed in relief when she broke free. "Were you reading my mind?"

"Oh Love, I've wanted nothing more than to get you home since our dance at the pub."

"Say no more." She started popping open his buttons slowly as he slipped his hands under her shirt carefully caressing her lace clad breasts. She leaned into his touch and lifted her chin to capture his lips. He was such a good kisser, she couldn't get enough of him. "On the couch." She said quickly moving them backward. She lifted her shirt above her head and tossed it to the floor as he stepped backward dropping his pants to the floor.

She pushed him on the couch and stepped out of her own jeans before sliding on top of him.

He laughed softly and brushed her hair over her shoulder. "I love when you're like this."

"I can't help myself when I'm with you." She growled before diving back towards his lips. She felt his warm hands slid down her back and towards her hips as he pulled her closer letting her feel how excited he was. A surge of warmth washed over her as she deepened her kiss. He leaned up letting his tongue tangle with hers as he slipped his thumbs in the sides of her panties pulling them down exposing more of her body.

In one swift move he rolled her onto her back taking over her position on top. She let out a breath and returned the favor sliding down his briefs to expose him. She took him in hand and stroked slowly. "Mmm, you're ready for me."

He exhaled as she massaged his hardening length. He relished in her touch before slipping one finger into her warmth. "Seems you are too."

She closed her eyes as he curled his finger inside of her, tantalizing her with each touch. When she couldn't take it anymore she carefully positioned her legs on each side of him allowing him access to slip into her in one fluid motion. She moaned as he filled her. "You feel so good."

He stilled taking a moment to let the sensation wash over her. "I've been thinking about being inside of you all day." He leaned forward capturing her lips and thrust into her deeply.

"Oh God." she moaned against his shoulder before nipping with her teeth.

He leaned up and then dove in for a deep kiss as he thrust again. "Oh." She purred. She felt him grin against her lips as he thrust again. She chased his lips nipping at the bottom as he sped up the pace gliding into her. He held her in place carefully swirling his hips back and forth as he slid in and out rubbing against her sensitive nub in each time. The man was truly gifted and she was soaring higher and higher with each thrust letting the waves of pleasure take over her mind.

She slid her hands over his taught arse to assist in the pushing and pulling as her hips met his helping him catch up to her. A subtle change of position and suddenly she was falling over the edge in pleasure. Her breath caught for a moment before she screamed out his name as the warm waves took over. "Killian." That was all he needed to find his own pleasure as he came deeply in her "Oh oh, Yes!" finally falling softly on top of her after.

She breathed heavily against his shoulder smiling and laughed softly. "I really needed that."

He kissed her gently as he looked into her gleaming eyes. "Aye, me as well." She slid towards one side of the couch leaving enough room for him to slide next to her. He leaned up on his elbow to look at her. His brow was sweaty and his grin was sloppy.

She draped her arm over his waist and slid her body closer to him meeting her hips to his. "You're amazing. What was that move you were doing? The swirling thing?"

He laughed. "A man's got to have some secrets love. I'm glad you liked it."

"Oh yeah, it was good. Very good."

He grinned looking very pleased with himself as he stood.

She sat up and watched as his sexy form moved towards the kitchen. "What do you say you meet me in the bedroom and we go for round two?"

He looked back over his shoulder giving her a sexy grin. "Aye, sounds good to me."

She woke to the sound of knocking at the door. She sat up slowly and tapped Killian on the shoulder. "Did you hear that knocking?"

"Aye, what time is it?"

She looked at their alarm clock with hazy eyes." 2 am."

Killian sat up and pulled on his pants. He could barely remember falling asleep. Round two was certainly the booty knock out. "I'll check it out. Might be Scarlett looking to sleep it off."

"You could be right, remember how drunk he was last week on sorority night?" she recalled.

"He'd been doing so well before that, he said that was a one time thing but that remains to be seen." He pulled on his shirt and head out to get the door.

Killian peered through the peep hole and saw it wasn't Scarlett but their neighbor Nairobi. He opened the door.

"Killian, I'm sorry to be here so late. Is Emma home? I'd like to hire her." Said the shaken woman.

"Please come in, sit down. I'll get Emma."

He quickly rushed back to get Emma.

"Scarlett again?" she asked as she pulled the sheets around herself tighter.

"No, its our neighbor Nairobi, she would like to hire you."

"Oh, this must be serious for her to come at this hour. Let me pull on some clothes. I'll be right there."

"Aye, she looks very shaken. I'll go offer her a drink."

Emma nodded.

Killian grabbed a glass of water to offer their shaken friend. "Here you go."

Her hands were shaking as she took the glass. "Thank you." She took a long drink.

Emma appeared in the room and quickly moved to his side. "Nairobi, how can I help you? Is everything alright?"

Nairobi ran her fingers through her hair and sighed. "My cousin Tiana went missing."

"Oh No, Your cousin?" asked Emma as she turned towards Killian.

He gave her a look of understanding and sat down.

"Yes, Tiana and her friend Lottie went missing. My Aunties are worried sick."

"Are they sorority girls by chance?" asked Killian.

She looked up. "Yes, have you heard anything about them? I'd be so grateful for any news."

"I overheard that some girls went missing today when I was at the station. We found out tonight that they were sorority girls. I had no idea who they were until you just mentioned their names, let alone that one of them was your cousin. "

Nairobi took another sip of water. "Yes, both the girls are in a sorority together, Kappa Delta. They've known each other since they were small children."

"What makes you think they were taken? Was there trouble on campus or was someone threatening them?" asked Emma.

"No, nothing like that, not that I'm aware of. It was because well, Tiana calls our grandmother every day. Mama Odi raised Tiana after her parents passed and they are very close. When Ti didn't call her she got worried and called me. I didn't really think there would be anything wrong, I mean she's a grown woman in college. People get busy you know but Mama was insistent that I go over there and check for her." Said Nairobi.

"Ok, what did you find when you went to campus?" asked Emma.

"The House mother answered the door, she said that neither girl had been home. She said they'd broken house rules by not leaving a note or coming home and that when I did find them to let them know they had a warning."

"So it was typical to leave a note if they would be out all night or they needed to be home at a certain time." Asked Emma.

"Yes, but Tiana is not that kind of girl. She'd never stay out all night and especially without a note, coupled with the fact that she didn't call Mama at the regular time, I believe there is something wrong."

"Did you talk to any of the other girls?" asked Emma.

"I spoke to a couple of the sisters. One of them told me that neither Lottie nor Tiana had been there last night and for that matter she wasn't sure about the night before."

Emma scratched her head. "Did she have any idea where they might be?"

"That girl didn't know anything but one of the other sisters came up and said she'd seen Tiana frantically worried about Lottie the last time she'd seen her. She said she went to go look for her when she didn't make curfew."

"So they have a curfew too?" asked Killian.

"The girl's house mother gives them a strict curfew, hence the note. No boys allowed either."

"I decided to keep digging and I asked a few more girls. One girl remembered seeing them leave for a party but that was it."

"Do you have the girl's name that mentioned the party?" asked Emma.

"No, she didn't tell me. She was a blonde like Lottie, maybe Ashley. After seeing how alarmed the other girl was I decided to go to the police. This just didn't seem right to me."

"What happened then?" asked Emma.

Nairobi took a sip before continuing. "I found out Tiana had been in to the station to report her friend Lottie missing. They turned her away because she'd only been missing a few hours and they don't investigate until it's been 24 hours. The officer remembered her because she seemed so sure there was trouble. When the officer checked the log, she found her name."

Emma shook her head. "So Tiana had been worried about Lottie. Do you think she'd go looking for her?"

"Of course, those girls are joined at the hip. If Tiana was worried enough to go to the police then something bad must have happened."

Emma shook her head. "Did the police tell you anything more? Are they actively investigating?"

"I keep checking in with the police, but they don't have any leads and I'm getting worried. Actually, that is why I'm here."

Emma listened intently. "OK. What can we do?"

"My family and I would like to hire you to help us find the girls." Said Nairobi.

Emma shook her head and held up her hand. "I'm happy to help try and track them down, but I couldn't accept money from you."

"Emma, it could be dangerous and I can't ask that of you. I know this is what you do so please let us pay you?" Said Nairobi.

Emma looked to Killian and back to her friend. "When I heard about the girls missing it set off a red flag for me. I was already planning to look into this. I'm happy to do this, besides you are my friend."

A knock at the door distracted them all. "That would be Greta. I left her a note letting her know I'd be here. She's been away on business and rushed home as soon as she heard Tiana was missing."

Greta was Nairobi's partner. They'd been married for a few years. Emma nodded and opened the door. "Hi Emma, is Nairobi still, Oh thank goodness." Said Greta as she walked into Nairobi's arms to comfort her.

"When I got home and you weren't there I was afraid you'd done something stupid. Thank you for leaving a note. I'm sorry I wasn't here when you found out." Said Greta.

Nairobi hugged her tightly. "I'm just glad you're here now. Mama and Auntie really want us to stay with them. They are worried sick." She took a breath." Emma's going to help us find the girls."

Greta looked to Emma and smiled. "Thank goodness."

Emma stood. "Of course. How could I do nothing."

Killian came up behind her and slipped his arm over her shoulders squeezing her into his side. Emma smiled.

"Tiana is a good girl and so is Lottie, in spite of her spoiled ways. They are good hearted and very active in their sorority. They like to have fun, but Tiana is also very serious about her academics." Said Greta.

Nairobi suddenly seemed sad." Tiana wants to open a restaurant someday and she's been working hard to earn a business degree. She's doing it for her parents."

Greta comforted her. "I'm sure they will be fine. Maybe its nothing."

"At first I thought maybe it was just some stupid adventure that Lottie dragged her on because she's done it before but the fact that she'd gone to the police makes me think otherwise." Said Nairobi.

"Wait, so they've gone missing before?" asked Emma.

"No, not like this and never without contacting our grandmother for this long. But, yes Lottie has dragged Ti on some adventures. She's got a trust fund and a rich Daddy." Said Nairobi.

Emma tilted her head in surprise. "Lottie's father is rich?"

"Yes, she calls him Big Daddy. Lottie herself has a trust fund on top of it." Said Greta.

"Have you spoken with him?" asked Emma.

Nairobi shook her head. "No, after I learned that the police still had nothing I came here. He hasn't called me either, I wonder if he knows."

"Usually the police will reach out to the family when someone is reported missing." Said Killian.

"Yes, but they didn't believe Ti. Well at first. I don't know." Said Nairobi.

Greta rubbed Nairobi's shoulder lightly. "You have to find them Emma."

"I'll start investigating in the morning. Having you hire me, although I will not be taking money, will help me with the cops when I start asking questions, since I will be on official business. The police are also looking into this so it won't be just me." Said Emma.

Nairobi looked hopeful. "Ok, I really appreciate this Emma. My family will be so grateful for anything you can find."

"Can you give me a list of contacts, friends or people that I can reach out to who might have information? Maybe some of the girl's names that you spoke with?" asked Emma.

"I'll give you the girls names but it would be best to stop by to see my grandmother tomorrow. She can help you with any information you need. She and Auntie don't drive anymore so you'll have to visit them. I don't see my little cousin as often as I should but Mama knows everything about her little girl from their daily talks. She also knows how to get in touch with Lottie's Father."

Nairobi pulled a sheet of paper with the names on it from her briefcase and pen from her briefcase. She quickly jotted down the contact information for her grandmother at the bottom and handed the slip of paper to her. "Here is Mama's address. Thank you Emma."

Emma looked at the sheet with the names of the girls and the address for Mama Odi and Auntie Yzma. "OK, I know where this is." She said.

Nairobi slipped her hand into Greta's. "I know you must be tired honey."

Greta sighed. "I'm fine. I'm more worried about you. Let's get you home so you can relax."

"I'll let you know if I find anything." Said Emma.

Nairobi let out a soft smile. "Thank you. I really appreciate it."

Killian closed and locked the door behind them. "Well it seems the case has found you."

She slid her hand through her hair. "Yes, it certainly has."


	4. Ch4: That night

_**{The night Tiana was taken}**_

The darkness in the room was overwhelming except for a small crack of light coming in from above the door where the seams didn't meet properly. "Ti, are you alright? Ti can you hear me?" asked a soft voice.

She was a little groggy from whatever they did to her and her throat was a little sore. Her wrists were bound to a chair with twist ties and they were cutting in. "Lottie, that you?" she whispered.

"Yes, it's me."

Her temple throbbed. "I'm ok Lottie? Are you alright? Where are we?"

"I'm ok. I'm just so scared. I don't know where we are, and I don't recognize the voices. We could be anywhere." She said in a shaky southern voice.

She was right, they could be anywhere. "Do you know what they want?" asked Tiana.

"No, No. I've just been sitting in here. I just want to go home Ti. Big Daddy must be worried sick. Why didn't you go to the police?" asked Lottie.

"Of course, I went to the police Lottie! As soon as you didn't show up at curfew I went looking for you. I knew there was no way you wouldn't show up on time since you had 2 warnings already. I waited about an hour past, dialed your phone about 25 times and finally I head over to the police station. They told me that since you hadn't been gone 24 hours I couldn't file a report. I gave them my information and told them I'd be calling first thing in the morning. When I got back to the sorority house I saw Meg stumbling in the back door."

Lottie sighed. "I lost her at the party after I started playing games in the back of the house with the Frat guys. Oh Ti, I'm so sorry. Why did you come looking for me? Now we're both in this mess."

"Charlotte LaBouff, we've been friends since we could walk, do you think I wouldn't come looking for you? I just thought maybe you'd be snuggling with one of the boys at the frat house, like the last time I found you."

"Oh how I wish that were true this time too. I'm so sorry Ti."

"Shhh, I hear something." The sound of creaking above them sent a shock through her body.

"They're coming." Whimpered Lottie.

"Lottie, it's going to be alright. We're going to be fine." She hoped those words were true. She kept struggling against the zip ties on her wrists hoping she could break free. Someone would find them, they just had to.


	5. Ch5: Meet the Sisters

A/N: Hello Lovely Readers! Thank you for continuing to read my story and being patient for more if you've been waiting. In the previous chapter I brought in two of my own characters, a couple named Nairobi and Greta. If you've read my story the Price of Freedom on the Sea, you may remember them from Tortuga. I appreciate the comments and notes that I've received. They are so encouraging, and I can't tell you enough how much they make me want to keep writing. I love writing mystery and romance. Hopefully I can do this genre justice. Please enjoy this new chapter.

Ch. 5

Emma woke up to find Killian's side of the bed made but she heard him whistling in the kitchen, so he hadn't left yet. She grabbed her phone from the nightstand and checked the time. Of course, it was early, but she needed to get a jump on this case. She flipped over the covers and sat up, immediately feeling the dull ache after a night of amazing sex.

She raised her arms over her head and stretched out the kinks. She smiled again when she thought about the surprising move he pulled on her. It was amazing how someone so skilled could keep topping themselves.

She climbed out of bed and head towards the kitchen. Killian was in full breakfast mode with two pans going on the stove. He was also still shirtless and that little bit of crack she had a view of above his sagging pant line was enough to drive her crazy.

She moved to sneak up on him but he caught her before she could do it. "Good Morning Love. I thought I'd get you a hearty breakfast before you begin a long day."

She cupped his face in her hands, smiled and kissed him gently. "Good Morning. That was very thoughtful of you. It smells fantastic."

"I know how you love bacon." He grinned.

She pressed a kiss to his bare shoulder before grabbing a coffee mug. "ooh coffee. Thank you for brewing the pot."

"Of course, Love."

She poured the beautiful liquid into her mug and savored her first sip. "This is perfect." She moved to sit on the island facing him "Have you been awake long?"

"No, not much longer than you. You know I like to start my days early."

"Don't tell me you've already been on a run?" she said aghast.

He grinned. "Alright, I won't tell you then."

"Whew, you certainly are full of surprises. All good but definitely surprises."

"I've been this way for a long time Love. You'll have to get used to my eccentricities if you plan to keep me."

She laughed. "I love you, how could I not plan to keep you."

He stopped in mid motion and turned to her. Suddenly she realized what she'd said. He smiled. "Did you just say you love me?"

She bit her lip and smiled. She'd felt it for a while but was too chicken to say it first but it was on her mind so much that it was natural for her to just say it. She looked into his beautiful blue hopeful eyes staring at her across the counter. How could she be afraid of him. "Yes, I love you Killian."

He quickly walked around the counter and scooped her into his arms. She laughed as he held her up, smiling wildly and nodding his head. "I love you too Emma."

She slid down in his arms closing in on his lips with a soft gentle kiss. Her heart fluttered with excitement. She'd known deep down that he loved her but hearing him say it out loud, well that was different. He pulled back with a sigh and a soft kiss to the tip of her nose. "I've loved you for a long time but I just wasn't sure how you'd feel to hear it."

She caressed his cheek. "I've known for a while too. I'm sorry I'm just scared of my own feelings sometimes. I am learning."

The smell of burning bacon pulled them back from the clouds and Killian rushed around to the stove to move the pan off the burner. "Love, you can always talk to me about anything. I'm a very patient man and I won't push. Just know that you've had my heart since day 1."

"How did I get so lucky to have you?" she asked.

"Fate seemed to put us in the right place at the right time."

"I think you are right."

He slid a plate in front of her with a stack of bacon and two eggs just as she liked them. "Thank you, this is perfect. Please tell me you're going to join me?"

He nodded, grabbed his plate and slid around to the stool next to her. "Of course. I have to eat and run though. I've got to get to the station. We've got something special planned for the recruits today."

She nodded and snuggled in to his side. "I love you. Just had to say it once more, you know, because you made bacon."

He laughed. "I love you too."

She was on a high as she prepared for her day. He loved her, and she loved him, not that she really needed the validation, but it was very nice to hear it from him. Those three little words were very powerful, not something she could recall saying to anyone with the feeling she did when she said them to him.

It didn't take her long to get on the road. She needed to jump into this case and find those girls. They still didn't know the motivation behind their disappearance. The cops didn't mention a ransom note and Nairobi said her Grandmother hadn't heard anything either.

Her worst fear was that they were taken by human traffickers. They may never hear from anyone and that would mean they needed to work quickly before the trail went cold.

She hadn't worked the trafficking cases, but she knew from her colleagues at the bureau how frustrating those cases could be. Many of them ended in tears and pain as they case would just go cold. The families would continue looking for the girls for a long time after, but it was only in a rare instance that they would see their loved ones again.

She just hoped that it would be the lesser of two evils and that they'd get a call from a kidnapper. It would still be challenging but better than the girls vanish without a trace.

It didn't take too long for her to reach Mama Odi's home. It was in a sleepy little part of town with a lot of character. Her home had a brownstone façade with a bright purple door. She grabbed her bag and head up to the house. She was just about to knock on the door when a bony fingered hand pulled open the door. "Come in Emma, we've been expecting you." Purred the older woman.

She stepped into the dimly lit room and closed the door behind her. "Hello, yes, Nairobi came to see me last night. Are you Mama Odi?"

The slim woman laughed heartily." No dear, I'm her Auntie Izma."

Before she could reply the lights flicked on in the room. "Izma why are you always keeping this room so dark, this is no way to accept visitors and you know I can't see more than 6 inches in front of me if I'm lucky."

"Odi darling, you know how I feel about too much light on my delicate skin, but I suppose you do need to see our guest."

The older women mumbled something under her breath before sitting down on the puffy couch. "Emma, please sit down and make yourself comfortable."

Emma sat on the comfy couch next to the older woman and quickly found herself sandwiched between them. "Ah, I'm happy to help. I just want to see your granddaughter and her friend home safe. Any chance you've heard from Tiana?"

A sadness washed over her face. "No dear, nothing, not a word from our so-called police department since we called and nothing from my Tiana."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Now that I'm working for you on this case I will be sure to let them know that they need to give us better updates and let me know about any clues they find."

"It's all Charlotte's fault, I just know it." Screeched Izma.

"Izzy, it's not gonna do us any good to blame Lottie. You know Tiana would do anything for that girl and she would do the same for her. Those girls have been joined at the hip since they could walk."

"Our girl should be here with us not traipsing after Charlotte. This isn't the first time our girl has been dragged into the rabbit hole because of one of Charlotte's whims." Purred Izma.

Mama grit her teeth. "Izzy, we need to help Emma, so she can find our girl. Now's not the time to open old wounds."

"Well, now, actually, what did you mean this wasn't the first time she's been dragged into the rabbit hole? Have the girls disappeared before?" asked Emma.

Izma perked up and smiled smugly. "Yes, once for 2 days. Charlotte got mixed up with a boy and Tiana had to stop her from doing something stupid. She ran after that bubble brain"

Mama chimed in." Izzy, this time is different, and you know it. Tiana knew something was wrong. She didn't just go on her own this time. She went to the police first. Only after they dismissed her she went on her own. It's not the same."

The tall thin woman stood abruptly. "She's still chasing that girl. She'd be here with us if she just left her be." Emma watched as the older woman huffed and sauntered out of the room.

"Don't mind her, she is just worried about our girl. She's not wrong, Lottie does do things without thinking but she's good for Tiana. She keeps her young. She's got such an old soul. Lottie reminds that old soul to have a little fun. Not be so serious. You know?"

Emma nodded. "I do know. Sometimes we need those people in our lives to keep us even and shake things up."

Mama nodded. "Please help bring my brave girl home safe to us Emma."

She nodded. "I'll do my best."

Izma came back into the room and sat next to them. "Have you checked in with that good for nothing boyfriend yet?"

"No, can you tell me about him? I didn't know Tiana had a boyfriend."

"His name is Naveen, he's not all bad, just carefree and aloof. I'm also not so sure he's still the boyfriend either." Said Mama.

Izma's eyebrow perked. "Really? I hadn't heard she dumped the frog. I won't apologize for wanting more for her. Our Tiana deserves a prince of a man. He ain't it."

"Hush Izzy, can we please focus."

Izma sat back on the couch next to her. "Hmf, I can smell the laziness on that boy. I just wish he'd leave our girl alone. "

"Izzy, can we please focus, Emma needs to get out there and find the girls."

"Fine, but you know how I feel. I'd start with him, as the first suspect."

"Ok, you said his name is Naveen?"

The woman nodded. Emma sat and listened to the women as they provided a short list of names and information about the people who might have spoken to Tiana. She captured as many details as she could, hopeful that something might stand out. She would definitely start with Naveen. There have been too many cases where the disgruntled boyfriend is at the bottom of a girl's disappearance.

She'd also check out the sorority house. She had a feeling someone at that house had more to tell than they let on.

Killian walked into the station house grinning from ear to ear. Emma loved him, she finally said it. He thought she almost said it a few times, but he wasn't going to push her. He wasn't so insecure that he needed to hear it but now that she'd said it, he was elated.

"Mate, what's got you grinning so early this morning?" asked Robin.

He clapped him on the shoulder. "Great run this morning, that's all."

"Ok, fine. Don't tell me."

Killian laughed. "You ready to test the squad's mettle?"

"The course is ready. David's been here for a while setting things up."

"David?"

Robin shook his head. "He said he and Mary Margaret took shifts last night to sleep and he feels better than he has in weeks."

"I'm glad to hear that. I was getting worried about him."

"Let's just hope the baby lets them both get sleep soon."

"Oi, I'm here we can start." Called Will

"Scarlett, gather your gear and find your squad. Today's test will be done with teams. You'll find the team assignments on the table near the doughnuts. I'm sure you know where that is." Said Killian.

"Very funny mate, don't act like you don't eat them too."

Killian lifted his t-shirt just a little to show his perfect abs. "Maybe so but I also work out daily. Can't say I've seen you work out anything but your mouth?"

Will shook his head and grumbled as he walked away.

Robin grinned and shook his head."He's doing much better."

"I know but I've got to keep him on his toes. One small slip and we'll be seeking him out in sorority houses again. It's for his own good."

Robin nodded. "I hear you, just throw him a bone sometimes."

"Alright, I will. Now, let's get those probies on the course so we can see what they can do."

"Everyone to the center of the course." Called Robin.

As Emma pulled up to the sorority house she noticed a police car parked out front. She pulled up behind it and parked. She was glad to see that they were investigating. Now, she just needed to find out what they have learned so far.


	6. CH6: Meet the Sisters pt2

A/N: Hello Lovely Readers! I hope you enjoy this new chapter. The mystery is just getting started. New players are coming into the story. Emma receives help from an unlikely source and the mystery is just getting started.

Ch. 6

Emma approached the sorority house through the front door. She noticed the door was slightly ajar, so she lightly knocked and then slipped into the main hall of the house. It was a meticulous room, small fireplace on one wall with framed achievements of the girls adorning the walls. The colors in the room were a mixture of white, light grey and silver. It looked very opulent for what she thought a sorority house may look like.

With options to go up, left or right, she proceeded to go right. As she got further down the small hallway she heard a familiar voice, Officer Graham Humber. She took a deep breath and kept moving. She stepped through the doorway quietly and approached him as he stood in front of a group of the attentive girls seated in front of him.

He appeared to be trying to smooth talk the girls into providing him information. She shook her head. "Of course, he would volunteer to come to the sorority house." She mumbled.

The girls seemed enthralled in what he was saying until one of them noticed her coming in. He gestured to the girls to stay where they were before walking towards her. "Ah, well if you aren't a site for sore eyes. Come to join the sorority? I'd say you'd fit right in."

She took a small breath. "I'm here to speak to the girls about the disappearance of their sisters, Tiana and Charlotte."

"This is an official police investigation. I don't remember you swearing in for a badge." He mocked.

"I was hired by Tiana's family to investigate their disappearance. "

He rubbed the slight scruff on his chin." I see. Well, I'm not going to have you getting in the way of things. This is a serious situation."

"Graham," she began.

He stopped her midsentence. "Officer Humbert. I am on duty."

She grit her teeth. "Officer Humbert." She said curtly." I am aware of the seriousness of this situation. I'd appreciate if you would be willing to share information with me. The sooner we can find those girls the better."

He looked towards the girls and then back to her. She noticed a couple of them give him a small wave. "Look, I'm not the lead inspector on this case. I'm here to collect some information from the girls. I can't promise to offer you anything." He explained.

She thought for a minute. "Look, I've seen what can happen when a trail goes cold. Maybe we could work together to collect the statements from the girls. It would get us both out of here quicker."

He looked back over towards the girls smiling and waving. "Ok, I suppose that would be alright. Like you said, it would save us time."

"Great, let's get started. How about I take the girls over here and you take that group over there." She said pointing to his fan club.

"Deal. Let me introduce you and then we can get started. Come with me." He walked back towards the girls.

She let out the breath she'd been holding. "Thanks." She really wished she could just do this on her own. She had serious doubts that Graham had ever investigated a missing persons case or kidnapping.

"Ladies, I'm sorry to keep you waiting. I'd like to introduce you to Emma Swan. She's here to help find your sisters. Please cooperate with her as if she were me. It's important we get this done as quickly as possible." Said Graham.

"Is she a cop?" A little brunette in the front chirped.

Emma turned to face her. "No, I'm a private investigator. Tiana's family has asked me to help find the girls."

The girl looked towards the door and back to Graham. "Ok."

"We are going to split you into two groups. Girls seated her in front of me, stay put. Girls on the other side please follow Emma." Said Graham.

This room must have been their hang out room, there were small groups of tables and chairs along one wall, a comfy worn in couch facing a small TV on the other wall and a mid-size bar in the middle.

She looked to him and smiled. "Thank you. Let's meet at that table over there?" she said to the group of four girls in front of her.

The girls assembled their belongings quietly and followed her to the side of the room with the tables. Each girl took a seat around the table facing her.

A curious brunette asked." Do you think you will find them?"

Emma looked up from her notes. "We are going to do everything we can to find them and bring them home safe, but I need your help. Can you each start by telling me your names?"

A long fair-haired blonde replied first. "I'm Cindy."

A short haired brunette with apple cheeks was next. "I'm Dina."

A curly red head with a bit of a brogue went next." I'm Meri."

And Finally, a girl with short pink hair went last. "I'm Shari."

"Thank you. Can you all please tell me when you last saw the girls?"

Shari spoke up. "We were all hanging out together before the fraternity party. Lottie was leading up some drinking games before we left like she always did."

"I see, do you always play games before going to a party."

Dina nodded." Yes, we've seen so many girls get too drunk at the parties, so we try to drink a little before we go and then have fun at the party."

"When you say too drunk, do you mean to say drugged?" asked Emma.

"You could say that. We've never been able to prove that one of us has been drugged but we do suspect it." Said Cindy.

"It's a way we can feel safe." Said Meri.

Emma nodded. "I completely understand why you do it. So what happened after the games?"

"Tiana was working in the library, so she didn't get in until we were just about to leave. Lottie was too hyped to wait and Ti agreed as always to just meet us over at the party when she was ready." Said Dina.

"Most of us were here pre-gaming because this was a dual house party." Said Shari.

"Dual-house party?" asked Emma.

"Yes, we are their sister house, so we host together." Said Meri.

"Right, so all of us were here. It was mandatory." Said Cindy.

Emma looked over to Graham and his fan club. He appeared to be flexing for the girls. She looked back to her table. "Are all of you here? Aside from Tiana and Charlotte?"

"No, Jazzy isn't here and neither is Katie. They are both working." Said Cindy.

"But everyone was here that night while you were pre-gaming?" asked Emma.

"Yep, we were all here, cept for Ti who came late but once she was here we were all accounted for." Said Meri.

"Do you know when those girls will be home? I'd really like to make sure I speak to all of you." Asked Emma.

"They should be along anytime." Said Shari.

"Ok, great." Emma looked at her notes. "All of you went to the party together and Tiana came later. Were all of you at the party until the end? Did you hang out together?"

"Lottie was her usual self. She draws attention as soon as she enters the room from every guy there." Said Dina.

"She turned up the music as soon as we entered the house and got the crowd dancing." Said Cindy.

"Yes, everyone was having fun. Lottie always makes the parties fun." Said Shari.

"How long after you all got to the party did Tiana arrive?" asked Emma.

"She came in about 15 minutes after we got there. I was working the cup stand for her until she got there." Said Dina.

"Cup stand?" asked Emma.

"Yes, that's how we raise money. We charge for the cup and then guests can fill them up at the party." Said Cindy.

"Was Tiana working the cup stand all night?" asked Emma.

"Yes, she volunteered. She just wasn't into the party that night. She had a fight with her boyfriend, Naveen." Said Dina.

"Ex-boyfriend." Said Meri.

"Whatever, Mer. Ok, Ex-boyfriend, it was a recent break up so excuse me. She just wasn't feeling the party, so she offered to work the door for me." Said Dina.

Emma wrote down some notes. "What time was the party over? Did you all leave together?"

"Well, no, it's a party. We all come together but sometimes we don't leave together." Said Cindy.

"Were you all together that night? Did anyone see Charlotte leave?" asked Emma.

"Jazzy was hanging out with Lottie most of the night in the back room playing drinking games. I didn't see her leave." Said Shari.

"Tiana was always the one to watch after Lottie. She had to work the door until 2 am and then she could go home or hang out if she wanted to. Usually Naveen was with her, so she stayed. He always helped make sure both girls made it home." Said Cindy.

"So, he was a decent guy?" asked Emma.

"I wouldn't go so far as to say that, but he was alright." Said Meri.

"Was Naveen at the party?" asked Emma.

The girls all looked at each other. "I didn't see him there." Said Cindy. The other girls nodded.

"Jazzy might know." Said Meri.

Emma was just about to ask another question when the other two girls came in, presumably Jazzy and Katie.

"Hey Jazzy, can you come over here?" asked Cindy.

Jazzy had a long mane of dark hair and big brown eyes. "Hey, what's going on? Have you heard anything about Ti and Lottie?"

"Not yet, I'm hoping to get information from you about the party." Said Emma.

"Jazzy, this is Emma. She's an investigator and she is trying to help find them. Can you help her with questions about the party?" asked Dina.

"Of course! How can I help?" asked Jazzy.

"Were you hanging out with Lottie at the party? Did you see her leave?" asked Emma.

"Yes, she and I were in the back room playing games with the group. We were having a lot of fun. Then we all started dancing. Lottie was always in the center of a group. I was off to the side dancing with my man, Al, so I didn't see her leave." Said Jazzy.

"So, you think she left sometime after she started dancing in the circle?" asked Emma.

"She must have. Al and I started getting a little hot and heavy, so we retired to his room. She was in full glory when I last saw her." Said Jazzy.

"What about Tiana? Did you see her before you retired?" asked Emma.

"Um, I saw her working the door before I left to go home." Said Jazzy.

"Ok, so Lottie could have left the party before 2am or she could have also retired?" asked Emma.

"Lottie only flirted with those boys, she wasn't like that." Said Shari.

"Ok, so there wasn't anyone special for her at the party?" asked Emma.

"Not that we know and believe me when Lottie liked a boy we all knew it." Said Dina.

"Jazzy do you know if Naveen was at the party?" asked Emma.

Jazzy took a breath. "He was there. He's one of Al's good friends. I told him he had to go as soon as I saw him."

"Do you know if he saw Tiana?" asked Emma.

"Oh, No. He was definitely moping about her, but he wouldn't have dared go see her while she was working. He knew better than to disturb her from her duties and from what I know he was really in the doghouse this time." Said Jazzy.

"He sure was. She said it was over for good that time." Said Shari.

"So, he left right away?" asked Emma.

"I think so, but like I said. Al and I retired." Said Jazzy.

"Ok, so Lottie and Naveen were still there at the party when you left them. Tiana was working the cups and no one knows when Lottie or Naveen left? What about Tiana, when was the last time anyone saw her?" asked Emma.

The girls all looked at each other. "None of us saw Lottie leave the party. I think Katie was the last person to see Tiana. She's over there with Officer Humbert." Said Dina.

"Ok, I'll ask her. Do any of you know where I can find Naveen?" asked Emma.

"He lives in an off-campus apartment in the same building as Al. In fact, they live on the same floor. I can give you the information." Said Jazzy.

"Thank you all. If any of you can think of any details that would help me I would greatly appreciate if you would call me. Here is my contact information." Said Emma as she handed them her cards.

Emma approached Graham and his fan club. His newest member, Katie was among the enthralled. "Emma, done already?" asked Graham.

"Yes, if you don't mind I'd like to ask Katie a few questions."

The petite red head looked up. "Me?"

"Yes, I hear you may be the last person to see Tiana before she disappeared." Asked Emma.

"I saw her come in around 3am, she was asking about Lottie. None of us knew where she'd ended up. She could have been with a number of people from the circle of suitors she had around her." Said Katie.

She remembered the other girls saying Lottie wasn't like that. "Did you see Lottie leave the party?" asked Emma.

"Nope, last time I saw her she was rubbing up on some guys in the circle." Said Katie.

"Yeah, we already told Officer Graham that we didn't see Lottie leave. We all just figured she'd found a place to crash for the night." said a pretty blonde.

"Thank you. Officer Humbert, can I speak to you for a minute?" asked Emma.

He turned his attention from his fan club for a minute towards her. "Uh, sure."

They stepped out to the front of the house to speak privately. "Have you finished? Did you get anything?" asked Emma.

"Just about, nothing much from these girls. They all basically said that Lottie took charge of the back room and they all stayed in the front with a group of boys from the frat. They didn't see Charlotte leave. What about you?" asked Graham.

"I've got some leads to go on. I'd like to go talk to both Naveen, Tiana's ex and a boy named Al. It seems that Charlotte may have gone missing somewhere before 2am but I can't be sure. I can't believe no one saw her leave."

"Well the girls seem to believe that Charlotte found a bed for the night, so they weren't worried about her. Seems she was happy to find comfort when she could get it." Said Graham.

"That's the opposite of what the girls I spoke with had to say about Charlotte. They said she liked to flirt but she wasn't interested in any of those boys seriously." Said Emma.

"At any rate, we should also talk to the frat guys, see if any of them offered Charlotte a place to sleep." Said Graham.

She pursed her lips. She hated when girls trash talked each other. "Ok, when do you plan to go see the frat?"

"Are you asking me to team up again?" he asked sheepishly.

She let out a breath." Whatever helps save time."

"Great, I'll meet you over there." He said.

She nodded and walked towards her car. She was about to jump in when she noticed something sticking out of her flattened front tire. She quickened her step and quickly bent down to investigate. A switchblade jabbed into a piece of plaid fabric was sticking out of the tire. She stood up and looked around. Someone was trying to send her a message, she had a feeling she knew who it was. "Shit. She might be in trouble."


	7. CH7: An unlikely hero

A/N: Hello Lovely Readers! I hope you are enjoying the story so far. I appreciate those of you that took the time to comment or review for me. I'm going to try to keep updating regular as the story firms up for me. I'm so happy to be back to writing this one. I've missed them.

Ch. 7

Emma pulled open her car door and hoped she still had a plastic bag lingering in the back from a previous take out order. Sure enough, she did. She grabbed the bag and slammed the door in frustration. This was either going to be a onetime thing or a problem. She wrapped the bag around the knife and fabric before pulling it from the tire. She took the evidence and set it down, so she could pop open the hood of the bug.

She was about to grab the spare tire and jack when she realized that the front of her car was even, she looked to the left side of the car and it was not only one tire but both front tires that had been slashed. "Damn!" she shouted as she slammed the hood.

She pulled the phone from the back pocket of her jeans. She was about to dial when she felt someone approaching at her back. She slipped her hand around her gun and almost drew it as she turned around but luckily, she stopped before pulling it on an officer. Even if it was Humbert.

"Something wrong Emma, I thought you'd be well on your way by now?" asked Graham.

"My tires were slashed." She said flatly.

Graham's eyes went wide. "Any idea who would do this?"

She picked up the bag and showed him the knife and fabric. "Looks like my new Scottish friends."

"Ah, well this is what happens when you mess with the mob, Emma. You should be careful about who you piss off." He scolded.

She pursed her lips. She really didn't need a lecture from anyone, especially him. "I need a tow."

He smiled and pressed the button on the microphone attached to his shoulder. "Hey this is Officer Humbert, I need a tow truck for a yellow VW bug outside of the sorority house on Bell street. Yeah, belongs to Emma Swan. Someone slashed her front tires."

Her phone rang almost immediately after he mentioned her name. She looked down and saw Killian's name flash on her phone causing her heart to jump a little. "Hey." she said.

 _Killian's voice sounded urgent. "What's going on? I just heard on the radio that your tires were slashed. Are you alright?"_

"Yes, I'm here at the sorority house doing interviews. I came out and my front tires were slashed. Looks like it was retaliation for picking up that Scottish thug yesterday." Explained Emma.

" _Do you need a ride? I can come pick you up." asked Killian._

"Humbert's here. He made the call for me. He actually let me work with him to interview the sorority girls for the case."

" _Humbert. Great. I'm glad he could help."_

She could hear the sarcasm in his response. "Yeah, he's actually been ok."

"Emma, can I give you a ride? We are going to the same place." Called Graham.

"Looks like Humbert can give me a ride. I was planning to go interview Tiana's ex and his friend Al." said Emma.

" _Ok. If you need me to pick you up after, give me a call. I'm happy to get you and if you need to use my truck, it's yours." He replied._

"How did I get so lucky? I'll call you after and let you know if I need a ride."

" _Emma, be safe." He said softly._

She felt the warmth in his voice. "I will. Talk soon." She heard the soft click and turned back to see Humbert eyeing up her car.

"They will be here soon, we don't have to stick around for the tow. They will take your car to Wally's garage in town. Wally's will call you once they have the tires replaced." Said Graham.

"Ok, let me grab a few things from my car and we can go. Thanks for your help." said Emma.

She grabbed her bag, the evidence that she pulled from her tire, and a few other valuables from her glove box. She tucked them into her shoulder bag and quickly moved to join Humbert in his car.

"Where to?" He asked.

"9756 Goddard Lane. It's an apartment building." She said.

"Ah, Bachelor Party Arms. I know it well." He chuckled.

"Bachelor Party Arms?" she asked.

He started the car. "It's the closest thing to a frat house off campus. These apartments attract young male college students."

"Just males?" she asked.

"You can just smell the testosterone coming from the place, no woman in her right mind would rent there." He joked.

"Great, Can't wait." She mocked.

Killian reluctantly hung up the phone and let out the nervous breath he'd been holding since her name came up on the radio.

"Everything alright mate?" asked Robin.

Killian nervously tapped his fingers on the table in front of him. "Aye, Emma's alright. Someone slashed her front tires. She said it could be retaliation from a perp she tagged yesterday."

"Oh, that doesn't sound good. Who'd she tag?" asked Robin.

Killian grimaced. "One of the Scots."

"Oh, mate. Didn't anyone warn her about that lot?" asked Robin.

"Emma's a grown woman. Have any of our previous warnings stopped her from doing her job?" asked Killian.

Robin chuckled." No, she seems to run to danger rather than cower from it."

David walked into the room hearing the tail end of his sentence. "If you are talking about Emma, you've got her pegged. She's one of the bravest people I know. What's she gotten herself into this time."

"She messed with the Scots." Said Robin using his best Scottish accent.

David stopped shuffling papers. "Please say she didn't."

Killian ran his hand through his hair and sighed. "Wish I could mate, she tagged one yesterday. Right before she met up with your wife for lunch."

David shook his head." Those punks are dangerous."

"Aye, and now one of them has slashed Emma's car tires."

"Is she alright?" asked David.

"She's fine. Humbert was there to give her a ride." Said Killian.

"Humbert! You didn't mention that git was there before." Said Robin.

Killian shook his head and frowned." Yeah, I'm not too crazy about it. He always acts like she owes him something for even doing the slightest work. I can't imagine how he's acting right now."

"I know how he likes to get under your skin." Said Robin.

"The bright side is that he is a cop, even if it is Humbert. Hopefully that will be a deterrent from any further mischief in the short term. We should get together and talk about this though. Emma's going to have to be careful." Said David.

"I thought about lending her my truck for a while but maybe I'll rent a car for her. She should be inconspicuous for a while, at least until the Scots calm down. This will keep them guessing." Said Killian.

"How do you suppose they knew where to find her car in the first place? It's not like she was in their part of town. She was at the University." Said Robin.

"They have eyes and ears everywhere. That group can be like roaches." Said David.

Killian wasn't quite so worried before his mates reminded him that he should be. He had to remember that Emma wasn't the type to require a rescuer, so he would have to tread lightly with his suggestions.

"I'll talk with her tonight when she finishes her interviews." Said Killian.

"If you need a place to stay for a while you are both more than welcome to stay with Mary Margaret and I." said David.

Killian pat him on the back." Then the four of us would be walking around like zombies."

David raised an eyebrow. "Hey, Davie is doing much better sleeping, well at least Mary Margaret and I have been. Our plan seems to be working for now."

"Thank you, but if anyone of those punks even thinks about stepping into our home they will be sorry." Said Killian.

"OK, but if you change your mind the offer stands." Said David.

Killian nodded. He went to the computer to look up a rental for Emma. He'd at least get her transportation until her car was ready or longer if she needed it. He knew she didn't need his protection but that didn't mean he didn't want to do it. He loved her and hopefully she would be on board with this plan.

Tiana sat frozen in place as she heard noises moving towards them. She could hear Lottie whimpering lightly in the room. She wanted to cry too but she had to stay strong. She had no idea who had them or why they were taken. Well, she knew she was nabbed because she couldn't stay out of Lottie's business even if she tried. At that moment she couldn't help wishing she didn't love Lottie so much. She hated feeling selfish, it wasn't who she was; but she couldn't help feeling that if she didn't chase after her that she wouldn't be sitting in the dark, tied to a chair, frightened for her life.

There were muffled voices outside of the room that sounded like they were arguing. They were slowly approaching, and she could make out more of their words.

"This is your fault. Why'd you take the other girl? We didn't need her. Now what?" grumbled the voice.

Her body shook at the sound of a large bang somewhere near them. "She was snooping around. Look, just stick to the plan." Boomed the other voice.

She could hear Charlotte whimpering louder. "This is all my fault Ti , I'm so sorry."

"Hush, Lottie. Just Hush."


	8. Ch8: Bachelor Party Arms

A/N: Hello Lovely Readers!

Ch. 8

Graham was talking the whole ride to Bachelor Party Arms. She'd have to admit if he asked her about what he'd said, she'd have to admit that she hadn't been listening to a single thing. She'd been thinking about the threat she'd received from the scots and her poor bug. Nobody messes with her bug. Once she figured out who dared touch her baby she had a special kind of pain in mind for them. It wasn't until the car stopped moving that she realized they'd arrived. She snapped back to reality and focused on what Humbert was saying.

"Listen, I'm going to take lead on this. You just follow behind and wait for my signal." said Humbert.

Emma cocked her eyebrow. "Are you expecting trouble from these guys? I thought you said it was a bunch of college kids that lived here?"

Graham shrugged his shoulders. "I never said they were all college kids, just that a bunch of college kids lived here. Look around Emma, this isn't exactly the safest neighborhood."

She was suddenly aware of her surroundings. She pursed her lips." I see."

"Not to mention, you are female. So you should let me lead." Said Humbert.

She could feel herself getting annoyed. "I can take care of myself. I don't need you to protect me. Can we just get this over with please?"

"Fine, have it your way."

She got out of the car and slammed the door. She forgot he was a sexist pig for a moment. She'd have to make sure to remind herself in the future, even if he was being nice. He was halfway up the walkway by the time she caught up to him. He wasn't wrong about the smell coming from the building. It was a combination of body odor and hot garbage. What looked like a normal unassuming apartment building on the outside was anything but normal once you stepped inside the beast. The smell outside wasn't even the half of it, once you entered the threshold it was like walking inside a sticky, smelly sweat sock. The dark blue carpet was a combination of damp and sticky, she could swear she was leaving footprints as she walked. It was just gross. This must be what ants experience when they go into those traps." Said Emma as she continued down the hall behind him.

He turned to face her. "You hear that? Sounds like there's a party upstairs. Maybe the 4th floor. That's usually where the parties will be."

"I take it you've been here before?" asked Emma.

He hesitated." I may have lived here for a while, you know back when I was in college."

"Ah, no wonder you know so much about the place." Her opinion of him just got better and better as she learned more about him.

"It was once home. I know it looks bad now, but it wasn't this bad back then." He explained.

She didn't believe that for a second, but an inside man is helpful. "Ok, I feel better knowing you're knowledgeable about the place. Is there another way out of here or just that front door?" she asked.

"Yeah, there's a fire escape staircase down the backside of the building. You can get access to it at the end of the hall on each floor." Said Graham.

"Ok, Good to know. I'm ready. Lead the way."

Graham smiled and quickly bolted up the staircase to the next floor. The second floor was brightly lit and had a carpet that was slightly less sticky. She looked down the end of the hall and there was a big window. She could see the fire escape through the window. She could never be too careful. The music was getting louder. She kept moving up the staircase towards the source of the music. The third floor was like the first, sticky and dark. Same big window at the end of the hall.

"It's just upstairs. I was right, probably the penthouse." Said Humbert.

"This place has a penthouse?" asked Emma.

"Yes, It's one of Gold's properties. He has a penthouse in all of his buildings." Said Humbert.

"I should have guessed. That man will do anything for a buck." Said Emma.

"Let's go see if we can find our guys." Said Humbert.

She looked down the hall and then back at Humbert. "Hold on. Maybe you should wait here." Suggested Emma.

He frowned. "What do you mean?"

"You're a cop. I'm not. Those kids see a cop coming to the door they might get spooked and start running." Said Emma.

"I see your point. Alright. I'll give you 15 minutes. Then I'm coming in."

She smiled." Deal. It's just a bunch of kids having a party right? How bad could it be? "

As Killian walked up towards Wally's he noticed Emma's car off to the side. His blood started to boil again at the thought of those punks threatening her. He walked into the garage door and the chimes went off. "Be right there." Called a scruffy voice.

Killian looked around the small room. It was dingy and dimly lit. The sounds of banging and machines buzzing could be heard from the other room. Sounded like they were busy.

"Hey, there. Sorry about the wait. What can I do for you?"

Killian turned around to see a round older man, with a balding head and two tufts of white curly hair on the side. "You Wally?" asked Killian.

He laughed." Nah, I'm Doc. Wally's been gone for a while now, just kept the name for sentiment. What can I do you for?"

"I'm here to find out about the yellow bug out front." He said.

"Oh, yeah. Poor girl. Punks out there need to be put in check. It won't take me long to get the tires changed out. I can have it back later tonight." Said Doc.

"Yeah, about that. Any chance you rent cars?" asked Killian.

"Uh, yeah. I've got one loaner. It's a the blue Charger, parked by the door." Said Doc.

He looked out to see the muscle car in the front. "I'd like to rent that from you if you don't mind."

Doc scratched his gritty forehead. "Ok, I can do that. You want me to hold onto the bug?"

"Do you think you can keep the car concealed? It might be good to keep her off the streets for a few days." Explained Killian.

"Okie Dokie. Let's get you the keys and you can take Old Blue out there."

"Great, Thanks." Said Killian.

He hoped that the fact that it was a supped-up muscle car would soften the blow when he told Emma that he'd borrowed it and asked them to hold her car. She had to understand. A yellow bug would stick out like a sore thumb and those punks knew her car. If he couldn't be with her, he could at least do this.

Oh, it was bad. She entered the darkened apartment to find half naked college kids, drenched in foam and glitter, dancing all over the place. It was a huge room, probably three times the size of their whole apartment. A DJ was setup at the corner of the room playing loud booming music. The only lights in the room were coming from the huge set of speakers to the right and left of his platform and a big rainbow-colored light ball spinning on the ceiling.

She navigated her way through the sea of bodies looking at the faces she passed trying to find someone coherent to question. Finally, she found a group of kids sitting on funky chairs around a coffee table on the side of the room. As she approached she noticed they weren't just sitting there, they were taking turns hitting a Hookah. She grabbed an empty red solo cup and pretended to stumble towards an open chair in the circle. One of the boys looked towards her. "Sup Babe? Want a hit?"

She kept her drunken persona up and smiled. "Sup. Anyone seen Al?"

A boy with red hair braided into dred locks spoke out. "Damn, Al always gets the babes."

The guy holding the hookah pipe slowly blew out smoke. "He's in the back room with the prince."

She pretended to stumble again as she stood from the chair. "Thanks." She said as she walked away. When she was out of sight she dropped her solo cup on the ledge as and moved down the hall towards the back room.

The door was cracked so she peeked in to see what she was dealing with. She scanned the room cautiously looking for danger. The room was virtually quiet in comparison to the wild party happening in the front room. The décor concentrated on purple, gold and black colors. Purple drapes adorned the windows. There were black leather couches around the room with glass and metal end tables between. There was also a very wild pattern of gold, purple and black in the end to end carpet. It was definitely a bachelor pad in her opinion. A brief look around drew her attention to the center of the room. There was a large ornate chandelier over a poker table. There appeared to be a heavy game going on. There was a small group of people sitting around the table and one guy to the side of the game standing behind a small bar making a drink.

"Damn Nav, you win again." Grumbled one of the guys.

Her ears perked up at the mention of his name. She focused her eyes towards the handsome man collecting the chips. "Must be my lucky day." He said as stacked the chips in front of him.

This was her guy. She needed to get into this game.

One of the guys at the table stood and pushed in his chair. "This game is too rich for my blood."

She thought to herself must be my lucky day. She relaxed her body and slowly walked into the room. "Got room for one more?"

All eyes at in the room quickly turned to her and scanned her up and down. The guy from the bar moved forward. "Depends, how'd you get in here?"

"I heard about a hot game from some guys out front. They said to come back to the prince's room to get in. Are you the prince?" she asked.

His eyebrow raised. "Maybe." He rubbed his chin. "You got cash?"

She reached into her back pocket and pulled out a hundred dollar bill. "This enough?"

He laughed. " For openers. This is a serious game girl."

Naveen looked her up and down. "Come on Al, let her play. I'm happy to take her money."

So that was Al. Both of them were in the same room. Al looked at her again. "Alright, have a seat."

Naveen collected the cards from the table and began to shuffle them. He had quite a routine with his shuffle. Sliding the cards back and forth on the table, mixing them up and sliding them side to side in his hand. He turned to her as he kept up the shuffle. "You new around here? I've never seen you before."

"Um, yeah. I just started taking classes over at the University."

"Aren't you a little old to be taking classes?" asked the jerk to her right.

She didn't dignify him with an answer.

Naveen started dealing the cards around the table. She watched him carefully with each card. She noticed Al standing back at the bar where she'd first seen him. She noticed Al watching the cards as closely as she was. The others at the table were talking and drinking. The guy to her left was in the middle of a heavy make out session with the girl on his lap.

These guys had stacks of cash sitting in front of them and they weren't even watching the cards. Clearly, they were some kind of trust fund babies or making cash in nefarious ways. Either way they didn't care about the money they were about to lose.

It didn't take her long to notice that Al and Naveen had a scam going. These other poor suckers didn't stand a chance. She sat back quietly watching until he completed the deal. "So, What's your name?" asked Al who suddenly came back to life.

"Ellie." She said flatly.

"Ellie, can I get you a drink?" he asked?

She picked up her cards and began thinking of combinations. "Um, sure. You got any scotch?" she asked.

"That's impressive. Neat or on the rocks?" he asked.

"Neat." She slid the cards she didn't want across the table. "3 please."

She watched him deal her the cards. The others around the table began doing the same. She quickly glanced at her watch. Humbert should be coming in any time now. As jumpy as he was, she was surprised he hadn't shown his face yet. She'd have to stay in the game until Humbert crashed the party.

Al came up behind her with the drink. "Here you go."

She held up the drink. "Thanks."

He smiled. "No problem." He quickly moved back to his position.

She looked at her cards, she had nothing. She wondered if they dealt her these cards to quickly get rid of her. Given that she clearly didn't have the funds to keep up. She was going to have to bluff if she was staying in this game. Tweedle dee to her left and Tweedled um to her right wouldn't be an issue but Naveen, since she knew he was cheating, he was going to make things tough. If she could get rid of those two she could handle Al and Naveen on her own. Where the heck was Humbert already? A thought she never believed would cross her mind.

She continued to play and was doing great. She managed to make it through two quick rounds. Tweedle dum dropped out when his girl started to pass out on his lap. She also managed to pretend she was drinking that scotch one sip at a time, all the while spilling it a little as she went to sit it back on the table. No way she was going to drink anything from this petri dish of an apartment.

She focused on the cards, keeping one eye on Naveen. She had one more guy to get rid of and then she could start questioning these two about the missing girls. Naveen was about to deal again when she heard voices coming from the back of the room. "You lads got room for more?"

She felt a sudden rush go through her body. She turned around and there were two young men standing in the back and her fears were warranted. She recognized one of the guys as part of group who watched her bust Seamus.

"Hey, what's this bitch doing here?" he shouted.

"Whoa whoa whoa. What's this about?" said Al.

His eyes went wild as he moved towards her. "She's the one that got Seamus nabbed by the fuzz yesterday. You're going to pay for that. "

She stood slowly and backed up from the table.

"Are you a cop?" asked Naveen.

"She ain't no cop. She's just some bounty hunter." Said the other guy.

The slimy jerk pulled out a switch blade. "What's say we have some fun with this lass?"

Al was quick to react. "Guys, Guys not in here. You know he doesn't like his room messed up."

Naveen stood. "Yeah, you don't want to do this. You know what happened last time."

"I'll pay for the cleaning." Said Switchblade as he continued towards her.

Her adrenaline was pumping. She slipped her hand around her back to grip the handle of her gun. She hated having to pull it but if it came down to them or her, it was her every time.

"What's going on in here boys?" asked Humbert.

Switchblade quickly stashed his blade back into his pants, slipping to his friend's side.

"Ah, nothing officer. Just playing a friendly game of poker." Said Al.

Humbert looked towards her. She raised her eyebrow and glanced back at the scots in the room.

"Doesn't look so friendly to me. Is everything alright in here miss?" he asked.

She looked around at the men in the room. "Yeah, we were just finished. These guys were too late." She moved to the table, grabbed her cash and slipped it into her pocket.

Naveen took her lead and did the same, gathering his money. "Yeah, sorry guys. You should leave. We are done for the night."

Humbert sat back on his heels, thumb in his belt loop as he watched the Scots. Switchblade grit his teeth and turned on his heels as he pulled on his friend's coat. "Let's go. We don't want any trouble."

Humbert nodded and watched as they left. He turned and missed seeing the jerk sign that he was going to cut her throat as he left. She let out a deep breath and took her hand off her gun. "Where were you?" she asked.

He smiled. "So you did need me?"

She huffed. "Are you serious? You're going to rub it in now?" She could feel her phone vibrating in her back pocket. She pulled it to see that it was Killian calling. She could swear he always knew when she was in trouble. "Hey." She answered.

" _Love, I just wanted to let you know I had your car taken care of."_

She let out a soft sigh. "Thank you. Listen I've got to take care of something. Can I call you back?"

" _You don't sound well, is everything alright?" He asked._

"Yes, I'm alright. I'll explain when I see you. I'll call you soon. Bye."

" _Bye."_

"If you're done checking in can we get started?" teased Humbert.

She rolled her eyes at his comment.

"Are these the guys?"

She slipped her phone back into her pocket. "Yes."

Naveen held up his hands. "We didn't do anything."

"Yeah, what did we do?" asked Al.

"We need to ask you both a few questions about the disappearance of Charlotte and Tiana." Said Emma.


	9. Ch9: A game of chance

A/N: Hello Lovely Readers! I hope you are enjoying this story. Thank you to all of you that have left me reviews and kudos. I appreciate your words. They help keep me going. I've got some good things coming for you guys!

Ch. 9

"We need to ask you both a few questions about the disappearance of Charlotte and Tiana." Said Emma.

Al and Naveen both looked at each other and appeared they were silently speaking to each other.

Humbert went around behind the pair and pushed them into the seats at the poker table. "Why don't you both sit down?"

Al pulled back against Humbert. "Hey, watch it."

"Look man, we didn't do anything." Said Naveen.

Humbert pulled out a chair at the poker table and sat down. "You can either answer the questions here or I can take you to the station. Your choice."

Both of them grumbled but reluctantly moved in to the table.

She moved around the table and took the chair across from them. She wanted to be able to watch their body language.

"For the record, you are Al and you are Naveen." She said as she pointed towards each after saying their name.

They nodded. It was Naveen who spoke first. "Any news or leads on the girls?"

"I've just started the investigation today. Tiana's family asked me to help them." Said Emma. She was reluctant to tell them anything she'd learned just in case they were involved.

"No new leads. That's why we are here with you two street rats." Said Humbert.

Naveen stood up and moved towards the bar. He grabbed the bottle, poured a shot and slung it back. "What's taking so long? Shouldn't we have heard something by now?" he asked.

Al looked back towards him and then to her. " Tiana was his girl. You'll have to excuse him."

Emma pulled her notes from her bag. " Al, your girlfriend is Jazzy from the sorority house?"

He grinned. "That's right, she's my queen."

Naveen grabbed the bottle and joined them back at the table. Emma nodded. "Were you at the frat party that night?"

"Yeah, we were there. It was a joint party. Everybody whose Anybody is at our parties." Said Al.

She jotted down the information. "Did you see Charlotte at the party?"

"Yeah, she was doing her normal thing." Said Naveen.

"Her normal thing?" asked Emma.

"You know, flaunting her Daddy's money and teasing all the guys in the back." Said Al.

"She talked about her father's money to the group?" asked Emma.

"That girl couldn't help but talk about how she rich she was. She was dripping in bling. Even if she didn't talk about it, you'd know she was a princess." Said Naveen.

"Was there anyone at the party that would want to hurt Charlotte?" asked Emma.

Al gave a half smile. "She may have acted like a princess, but she'd give you her last dollar. She's got heart."

"Yeah, Lottie may be flighty, but she wouldn't hurt a fly." Said Naveen.

"Tell me more about the party. Were you all together? Do you remember seeing her? Was she talking with anyone in particular?" asked Emma.

"We were all hanging out in the backroom. Lottie was doing her thing with the guys back there. Nobody special, just a bunch of guys from the Frat. You know playing games and what not. Jazzy and I didn't stay to long though, you know she felt the urge for some loving and we left the party. You know what I mean?" Grinned Al.

Emma shook her head. "Did you come back to the party?" she asked.

"Nope. We were bunking for the night. She wears me out." Said Al.

"So you didn't see Charlotte leave the party"" she asked.

Al grinned. "Nope, I only had eyes for my girl that night. I was kind of busy. Besides, I'm not her babysitter."

It looked like Humbert was busy playing with his phone. Was he taking selfies? She shook her head. She was literally surrounded by children. She jotted down her notes and turned her attention to the sad sack sitting in front of her. "Ok. What about you? Did you see Charlotte leave the party with anyone?"

Naveen was taking sips from the tall bottle of whiskey. He looked to the sky and sighed loudly. "No, I didn't see Lottie hanging out with anyone or leave with anyone. I wasn't even supposed to be there. Ti is so mad at me. She's wouldn't talk to me and I needed to see her. That's the only reason I was there. Why does she always got to babysit that girl? If she would have been home that night or out with me like we'd planned she wouldn't be missing right now but she always got to babysit that girl."

Al pat him on the back. "Chill man."

"What do you mean if she would have been home that night she wouldn't be missing?" asked Emma.

Humbert seemed to come back to reality. "Answer the question boy."

Naveen snapped forward. "I mean it was supposed to be our night out. I had tickets for a show. We were supposed to go but she dumped me. If she'd have just stayed with me, she'd be here right now but she had to babysit that damn Lottie. She's always getting her into things. Tiana's a good girl."

Naveen had tears in his eyes. She could tell he really cared for her.

"Any idea where Lottie would have gone or who she might have left the party with?" asked Emma.

"Could have been anyone at that party. Lottie had a group of people around her at all times. She had this way about her, she could draw people in with her charms, almost like magic. The problem is that like Al said, she also liked to shoot her mouth off about her Daddy's money. Tiana's had to get her out of a jam more than once because of that mouth." Said Naveen.

"Did you notice anyone suspicious at the party? Someone who didn't belong? Anyone hanging particularly close to her?" asked Emma.

Naveen appeared to be thinking about it. "Nah, nobody I could think of."

"So Al, we've established you were with your girl when Lottie left, what about you Naveen? What time did you leave the party? Were you with anyone that could offer you an alibi?" asked Emma.

He wiped his face roughly and she could hear the frustration in his voice. "I don't even remember how I got home. One minute I was in the back room watching the games and feeling sorry for myself. Next morning I was here passed out on the couch."

"So this is your place?" she asked.

Al laughed. "He just stays here, this is not his place."

Naveen huffed. "yeah, I just stay here, you know while school is in session."

"So who is the prince?" asked Emma.

Al and Naveen both looked at each other grimly, their eyes reaching the back of the room.

She was just about to begin another question when the a loud bang from the back of the room stopped her.

"Somebody want to tell me what is going on in my house?" boomed the voice behind them.

Both she and Humbert stood and turned around at the same time. It was Al who spoke first. "Sir, um, the game ended. They were asking us some questions about the missing sorority girls."

There was a tall, dark man dressed in an impeccable dark suit, accented in similar colors to the room around them. She surmised that he might be "The Prince" that the guys out front mentioned.

He moved forward. His dark eyes lingering over them. "I suggest that if you don't have a warrant, you leave my premises immediately or I'll have you thrown out. I have rights, as do these boys, stupid as they may be."

"Who might you be?" asked Emma.

He rolled his eyes and slipped off his white gloves, placing them into his pockets. "I am the owner of this property and I don't appreciate police invading my space uninvited. I have nothing further to say to you."

"Is there a reason why we might need a warrant?" barked Humbert.

The man was suddenly directly in front of Humbert staring him down ominously. Two other large figures entered the back of the room. "Anything wrong boss?" asked one of the men.

"We were just leaving." Said Emma.

Humbert stood looking him dead in the eyes before following her lead. "Alright, well, you two boys don't go leaving town. We might have more questions for you."

Al and Naveen both nodded. Each of them seemed to be a shade lighter than moments before.

"Will you let me know if you hear from Ti?" asked Naveen.

Emma felt the pain in his question. She recognized the look from families who'd lost their loved ones. She turned to him. "Yes, I'll be in touch."

She couldn't leave that apartment or building fast enough. She had a bad feeling about that guy, he just wasn't right. It was as if the air was sucked out of the room when he'd entered. Humbert was right at her heels cursing the whole way down. When they reached the outside door, she was thankful for the fresh air. She quickly moved towards the car.

Humbert was fumbling for the keys to unlock the door. "Fuck!, Do you believe that guy? I'm a cop. How dare he step to me like that?"

Emma climbed into her seat when she heard the door lock click open. "Humbert, the guy was right. We were in his house, no warrant, and he didn't want us there. He's hiding something and we were too close."

"I don't care. I'm an officer of the law." He said flatly.

"Have you ever seen him before? I've never seen him in town." Said Emma.

He banged his hands against the steering wheel. "No, shady mother fucker! I'm going to get a warrant and come back here for his ass."

"I think you should watch yourself." She said plainly.

He turned on the car in frustration. "Yeah. You want to get a drink?"

"No, I've had a long day. Can you just drop me off at the firehouse?"

He frowned. "Fine."

She went over the notes in front of her. Those boys knew more than they were telling her. How could Naveen just end up at home? Al left the party and didn't see Charlotte leave or who she was hanging out with? How could someone so loved and attention grabbing just disappear from the room without being seen. She needed to talk to those frat guys.

They pulled up out front of the firehouse. She collected her things. "Humbert, If your detectives find anything will you let me know?" asked Emma.

"Yeah, ok. You sure you don't want to grab a drink with me?"

The thought of seeing Killian's baby blues crossed her mind. She needed him to hold her in his arms and bring her to her happy place. She popped open the door. "Sorry, maybe another time. Thanks for the ride. Call me if you hear anything."

He didn't respond. He just sped away, and her step quickened as she rushed to the firehouse door.

Al grabbed the bottle from Naveen and took a swig. The ominous man grabbed the bottle and slammed it down before jumping in his face. "Are you boys going to tell me what the hell those cops were doing in my house?"

"I'm sorry sir, it won't happen again." Said Al.

Naveen pulled out a chair and sat back at the table. He began swigging from the bottle again. "Yeah, I'm sorry, Sam. Its just that my girl is missing. I'd have thrown them out too, but I just hoped they had info."

Sam was behind the bar making a drink. "If I ever walk into my house and find the fuzz in here again. I'll kill you both personally."

Naveen closed his eyes and took another sip. He knew he wasn't kidding. "Yes sir."

He came over and sat at the table in front of Naveen and Al. "Now, where is my money? There was supposed to be a game going on in here. I didn't line up those fish for you to let them off the hook."

Naveen pulled all of the money they'd earned from the game out of his pockets and placed it on the table.

He grabbed the wad of cash. "This is it." The man picked up the money and quickly assessed it. "That looks a little light to me. Was the Franklin boy here? He's usually good for more than this."

"He was but he was too blitzed to keep playing. He also brought that whore in here again." Said Naveen.

"Baker was here but he left early, and Jennings nearly passed out on the table." Said Al.

The man raised his eyebrow. "I see, and how long were those cops here?"

"Not long, the girl, Ellie. She played a few hands with us." Said Al.

He looked at the money again. "Doesn't appear she was a high roller?"

The boys looked at each other and back to the man. "No, she wasn't. "said Al.

He grinned. "Did she beat you?"

Al shrugged his shoulders. "She won a few quick hands."

Sam picked up the cards from the table and started maneuvering them around. "Haven't I taught you all my tricks? It seems like you boys might need to practice a little harder." The man laughed heartily.

"Well, looks like there was no cut for you tonight. Your tab is still holding. You owe me for tonight's losses so I'll add that to it as well. I'd think twice about who I let in my games boys. You never know." Said the man as he rose from the table.

"Ah man. Come on." Said Al.

"Don't sass me boy. I could do a lot worse for what you owe me." He boomed.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Said Al.

"Look Sam, we promise. It won't happen again." Said Naveen.

Sam started walking towards the door.

Al breathed a sigh of relief but it was too soon.

Sam turned back to them. "Oh, I also heard that there were Scots here tonight. What did they want? You know I don't allow them to play in my games anymore?"

"They were looking for the girl. You know, the cop." Said Al.

Naveen's eyes went wide.

The man nodded and began his stride towards the door. "Clean up in here. I want it spotless for the game later. I've got some friends coming."

"You got it sir." Said Al.

"And you boys' better practice. I want my money." he threatened.

"Yes, sir." Said Naveen.

Al went over and pulled his friend up from the table. "Get it together man. We've got problems if we can't pay him and the scots. We were lucky that cop walked in her when he did."

"Man, I don't even care anymore." Said Naveen as he sipped from the bottle.

Al shook his head and started cleaning up. His friend was not going to be any help tonight even if their lives were on the line.

When Emma walked through the firehouse doors a wash of relief overwhelmed him. He stood from the chair, rushed towards her, and picked her up into a big bear hug. She laughed. "Not too tight."

Killian let her down gently. "Sorry, Love. I've just been worried after our last call."

"I didn't say let go."

He smiled and pulled her into his arms. He kissed the top of her head and caressed her back. "That bad?" he asked.

She peeked up to look at his baby blues. " I could use a drink."

He pulled her close again. "I'll take you anywhere you want to go."

As long as she was with him, he knew she was safe.


	10. CH10 The Wind in her hair

A/N: Hello Lovely Readers! We are just getting started in this mystery. I hope you are enjoying it so far. I love writing this pair and having them work as a kick ass team is my favorite part of writing this AU. Thank you for your comments. They really make my day!

Ch. 10

She felt safe in his embrace, she couldn't help but lean in as close to his warm chest as she could. His heart was beating slowly against her ear. The soft thumping sound had a way of calming her like nothing else could. How was she going to tell him she'd been threatened twice within the span of an hour in the same room by different people after she'd already had her tires slashed earlier in the day? She clasped her fingers behind his back and squeezed him harder.

"Oof." he puffed letting her know to ease up. "Still a little sore from the carry drills yesterday."

She eased her tight grip and pulled back a little, catching the grin plastered on his face. He caressed her hair back over her ear and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Are you alright?"

She tucked her face back into his chest. She wanted to stay in his warm cocooning embrace, but she knew time didn't stop and those girls needed to be found. She sighed. "How about we get those drinks and I tell you about my day?"

He rocked her as he held her." That bad?"

She breathed into his chest. "Yep."

He held her for a quiet moment just taking in her sweet scent. He could tell this case was getting to her. She slipped out of his arms and gazed at him with her beautiful eyes shining under the station lights. "You ready?"

He scratched behind his ear nervously as he remembered that he still had to tell her about the car. "Alright, let me grab my things and we can get out of here. I need to show you something. "

She raised an eyebrow. "Uh ok. Anything I should worry about?"

He grabbed his things from his locker and quickly stepped back to join her. He gently took her hand and entangled his fingers with hers. "Love, come with me."

She loved feeling the warmth of his hand holding hers. She would gladly follow him wherever he needed her to go.

As they were leaving the firehouse she noticed they were walking towards an awesome looking black muscle car sitting outside at the curb. He slid his hand out of hers and pulled the key from his pocket to unlock the doors.

"What is this?" she asked.

"Well, I hope you don't mind but I borrowed this car for you to use while the bug is getting fixed." He said sheepishly.

"Uh, it was just a couple of flat tires. How hard could it be for them to fix that?" she asked.

He hesitated before responding. "I know you can take care of yourself but given that those damn Scots know your car, and that you are working on an important case, I thought I'd get you an undercover car to use until you've got things settled."

She could see he was worried to tell her about this. He was standing there bracing himself for impact. Jeez, was she that abrasive? She knew he was worried about her and that he loved her. She had to give a little here, especially knowing she still hadn't told him about the rest of her day. She let out a small breath and smiled. "I love it. Thank you. You're right. I do need an undercover car."

He seemed to visibly relax. "You do?"

She walked up to him, slid her arms around his neck gently and pulled him into a soft kiss. He happily pulled her in tighter deepening the kiss. She felt that kiss to her core. God, she needed him, and she knew she would have to wait to have a special moment with him. She gently pressed her hand against his chest and reluctantly pushed back lightly breaking their kiss. Releasing a soft sigh, she whispered against his lips. "I love you Killian. Thank you for trying to keep me safe."

He kissed her gently once more. "What is it that we have to do again?" he laughed.

She pulled him by the hand. "Come on. Give me the keys, let's see what this baby can do?" she grinned.

He was so relieved that she was thrilled with the car. He handed her the keys and she quickly ran around to the driver's side to slide into the seat. He popped open the door and slid in beside her. She was in the process of adjusting the seat when he closed the door.

She turned the key in the ignition and the car jumped to life. "Whoa, this car has got some kick." She exclaimed.

He grinned. "Oh, it does. I had it out on the back highway earlier and she hums when you give her enough gas. Why don't you take her for a spin and see what she can do?"

She put her foot on the gas and pulled out onto the road. "This is going to be fun."

He could tell that she had quite a day and was eager to let her tell him about it. Right now, the car was going to give her a different kind of stress release. He knew the adrenaline rush of driving an amazingly fast car. They drove down the highway towards the back road he'd traveled earlier. He looked over to see her flaxen hair blowing in the wind and the determined smile on her face.

He turned on the radio and scanned the stations until he found some rocking music. "How's this?" he asked.

She smiled. "Turn it up!"

When they hit the open road, she pressed her foot to the gas. She forgot what it was like to drive a car with this much power. She loved her bug, but it didn't have this kind of power. She rubbed her hand across the top of the steering wheel." You're right, she hums!"

He grabbed her right hand and lifted it to his lips, pressing a soft kiss against the back of her hand.

The night wind blew through the windows whipping her hair back against the seat. She looked to her right and the love of her life was sitting next to her. It was one of the more perfect moments in her life. She slowed down the speed and pulled over to the side of the road.

"Had enough?" he asked.

She looked over to see his beautiful baby blues fixated on her. "Never, but now's not the time and we've come to the end of the road."

He could see the pain in her eyes and took her hand again. "I can see how this is weighing on you and that you are tired. If you need the time you should take it. You know as well as I do that when you're tired you can make mistakes."

She shook her head and looked town at their joined hands. "I know you are right, but I can't stop now."

He squeezed her hand. "I never thought you would. Just know I will be looking out for you."

She looked up and squeezed his hand. "That is one of the many reasons why I love you."

He didn't think he could get tired of hearing her say those words. "That will never change. You have my heart always."

She did not want to come off this cloud. He managed to calm her with his gentle touch and his kind words. "I'm not sure how you do it, but I am already feeling better. Let's see where we can get a drink around here. I still need to talk to you about the day. I have a lot of things to sort through and I could use your keen mind."

He grinned taking pride in helping her feel better. "Of course. Head up towards the corner and turn left onto the main road. There's a strip of restaurants and pubs that we could choose from."

She put the car in gear and ventured back towards town. Soon She could see the distant glow of neon lights lining the road. It appeared that this part of town was going through gentrification. All the old buildings were slowly changing into some form of posh eatery. She slowed down the car as they got close enough to read the signs as they drove by. Bo Peep's Tavern, The Curly Mustache Pub, The Doll's House, and Tiny's Lair were in a cluster on one side of the street. The other side of the street still seemed to be under construction. It was much darker. She grabbed the first parking spot she could find to fit her new car. It was definitely easier to park the bug than her new undercover car, but she was certain it wouldn't take her long to master it.

She carefully examined her surroundings. "This might be a fun area to hang out. I've never been here."

"They started the revitalization a couple years ago. Things didn't go quite so well on that side of the street. He pointed to the boarded-up space on the opposite side of the street. "We put out a bad grease fire on the corner last year. It used to be Fryer Tuck's Hut. A bunch of us came over here to Bo-Peep's after to eat. It was just opening and they were happy to get the crew in for business. I haven't been around since. Let's pick one of these places and check it out."

She scanned the street and the signs once more until she noticed that the least crowded place appeared to be The Curly Mustache. "How about we try that place? Doesn't look to crowded."

He pinched the corner of his mustache and pretended to twirl it. "Sounds good to me."

Tiana wiped her eyes as she tried to adjust to the new surroundings. Their abductors did little to allow them to recognize who they were or to let them know why they'd been taken. She barely got a word out before the ether knocked her out. Her face still felt like she had that sweet-smelling rag pressed against it. Lottie was still sleeping on the bed next to her.

She sat up slowly, still feeling the effects of being knocked out. She walked around the room looking for ways to escape. She looked up to see a tiny window in the cinderblock wall near the bed. She climbed onto the bed and tried to look outside but it was painted black to block their view. The only light in the room was coming from a neon light hanging over them. There was only one way to directly enter the room. It was at the top of a wooden staircase. She slowly crept up the stairs and tried the door knob. It was locked. She didn't think whoever took them would be that stupid.

She slowly came back down and noticed that there was a takeout food bag along with two bottles of water sitting on a small table. Lottie began to stir and sat up holding her head. "Oh My Lawd, What Happened? Where are we?"

She moved to sit next to her friend. "They drugged us and moved us here. Looks like we are in a basement."

"Ti, they just have to let us go. Why are they keepin us? I wish they would let me call Big Daddy. If its money I know he'll pay." asked Lottie.

Tiana looked sullen.

Lottie wrapped her arm over Tiana's shoulders. "He'll pay for both of us Ti. You know you're my sister in every way possible."

Tiana pat her friend's hand gently. "I don't know why we are here or why they aren't telling us anything. At least they left us some water and some food."

"Where? I've such a powerful thirst right now. I feel like I haven't eaten in days." said Lottie.

"That's because its possibly true. I don't know how long we were unconscious. They've blacked out the window so I'm not sure what time it is."

Lottie stood and looked around. "What's that over there behind the screen?"

Tiana stood and walked over with her friend to examine it. "Well, it looks like there's a toilet."

Lottie looked horrified. "Oh my goodness, Tiana, this is just god awful. It's so dirty!"

Tiana shook her head. "At least we don't have to go in a bucket."

"A bucket!" Lottie gasped.

Tiana wrapped her arm around her friends' shoulders. "Come on, lets see what's in the food bag."

Lottie grabbed the bag of food and waters. "She sat back on the bed next to Tiana. "Here you go, you need to drink this."

Tiana gave her a partial smile. "Thanks."

Lottie grabbed the water and cracked the bottle open. "I can see you worrying. I know how you are when you get like this. You said it yourself, we don't know how long its been since we've eaten. Come on drink up."

She huffed. "Lottie, this isn't worrying about a final or how people like a new dish. We've been kidnapped. I think I've got a right to worry."

Lottie hung her head and tried to hide the tears that were welling up in her eyes. "I'm so sorry Ti. I'm trying not to get hysterical and I'm so thankful you are here with me. I don't think I'd be able to do this on my own."

Tiana slid closer to her friend and threw her arm around her shoulders. "Don't cry. I can't help it. I'm just worried, that's all. We can't pretend that this will just go away."

Lottie sniffed and wiped her tears. "I just wish my Daddy would find us. Kind of like when we were little girls and hid around the house."

"Do you remember that one time we snuck into his office and hid under the desk. We fell asleep and they couldn't find us. He was frantic and had everyone in the house looking for us. He came in and sat down at the desk to use the phone and we popped up."

Lottie laughed loudly. "He jumped up, and screamed, cause we scared him so good. Then he picked us both up into a big bear hug. He was so happy to see us." Lottie sighed. "I'd give anything for one of those bear hugs right now."

Tiana leaned her head against Lottie's shoulder. "Me too. Me too."

He pulled open the heavy wooded door to the Curly Mustache and stood back to allow her to pass through into the pub. She looked up and smiled. "Always such a gentleman."

He smiled, following closely behind her. He immediately noticed that there was a mixture of baked bread and a heavy scent of lemon pledge as they entered the room. The wooden bar and tables were likely to blame for the lemony scent. A long wooden bar covered the main wall with semi-private booths along the surrounding walls. The door to the kitchen behind the bar had servers coming in an out with trays of food. The scent of fresh baked bread got heavier as the door opened and closed.

They were greeted by a perky petite hostess at the door. "Welcome to the Curly Mustache. Can I get you a table or will you be sitting at the bar?" she asked.

Killian surveyed the room. "We'd like a table please."

She grabbed two menus and gestured towards the back of the room. "Ok, follow me."

Killian gestured to Emma to proceed him. She turned toward him and shot a sweet smile before proceeding. He noticed that she was taking inventory of the room as they walked to their table. This was often something she did when she was deep into a case.

The hostess placed them in a table close to the back corner. It was perfect for a private conversation. Emma slid into once side of the booth and he took the seat across from her. Their hostess placed the menus in front of them. "Candy will be your waitress. Can I get you a drink while you are waiting?"

Emma piped up. "Scotch, neat please."

"I'll have the same."

She jotted down their drinks onto a notecard. "Ok, got it. Be right back with your drinks."

He noticed that Emma appeared to be very pensive. She was looking towards him but not at him. "So, Love. What did you want to talk to me about?"

She appeared to come back to earth. "Uh, yes. I'm sorry. I spaced out there for a moment. It's been quite the day."

He grabbed her hand. "You're with me now. Please, tell me what happened. How can I help?"

She sighed. "Thank you for being so good to me. I have to thank you for taking care of the bug today. You know its my baby."

"Of course, Love."

"The undercover car, well that was probably a great idea too."

He couldn't help but smile but as she went on to tell him about the rest of her day, his smiled fell. She'd been in danger for the better part of her day and the fact that Humbert was there to rescue her at every turn shouldn't have bothered him, but it did. He held his tongue as she told him what happened throughout the day. He could see she needed to get things off her chest. He also held her hand as she spoke. She gripped it harder during certain points and eased up on others.

"And now here we are." She said before sipping her glass.

He hadn't even realized that their waitress had dropped off their drinks that he was so intent on listening to her. He licked his bottom lip and gave her hand a light squeeze. "That's quite a day you've had."

She took her hand back to brush the hair back from her face. "Yeah, and I feel like I've gotten nowhere."

He took a sip and relished in the burn going down his throat. He took a breath and composed himself. He didn't need to add to her stress, he needed to help her. "I don't believe that. You've got something. You just don't realize it. Let's talk about it."

She nodded. "I feel like Al and Naveen know something. They just aren't telling me. Having Humbert there was definitely not a good move to get these kids talking. His badge helped us get out of there, but I don't think they trusted him."

He smirked. "I agree, he can be a total git. Who'd want to tell him anything."

She laughed and took another sip of her drink. "Exactly. I have no idea what happened with the sorority girls either. I have a hard time believing that none of them saw Lottie leave the party or cared enough to look for her except for Tiana. Can they be that jealous of her? I thought they were supposed to be sisters?"

He could hear the frustration in her voice. "Do you think it would be worth it to go back and talk to them again?"

"I've got to go to the Frat house tomorrow to talk to the guys. I will probably circle back and try the girls again too, without Officer flirtypants with me."

He gently took her hand. "Would you like me to accompany you?"

"Can you do that? What about work?" she asked.

"Of course, I can. I've got loads of vacation time saved up and given that you've been threatened several times over the course of two days, maybe it would be good for you to have back up."

"Killian, you know I can take care of myself."

He sighed. "Yes, but."

She interrupted him before he could continue. "But, I would be happy to have you back me up. Its going to be hard for me to find these girls with a target on my back." She smiled." Not to mention that having your baby blues to look at keeps me centered."

"Good, then it's settled. I'll tell the guys that I'm taking some time off to help you with this case."

"Great, now what happened to our waitress. I'm starving."

He leaned out of their booth to flag down a waitress but the sound of sobbing from the table behind them caught his attention. "Do you hear that?"

Emma turned but the dividing glass between their booths was frosted so she couldn't see who it was. She climbed out of the booth to get a better look. She was surprised to see the large man leaning over the table with his head in his hands sobbing. She leaned forward and tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey, are you alright?" she asked.

She was shocked to see his familiar face turn towards her. It was swollen and wet but familiar. "Mr. LaBouff?"

He picked up the cloth napkin in front of him and wiped his face. "Yes, whose asking?"

"Hi, I'm Emma Swan. I've been hired by Tiana's family to find her and your daughter Charlotte."

His eyes went wide. He wiped his face once more. She could tell he'd been drinking for a while based on the level of alcohol left in bottle on the table. "You're trying to find my little girls?" he said with slurred words.

She felt Killian come up behind her. "Do you mind if we ask you a few questions Mr. LaBouff?"

He nodded slowly. "Please, take a load off."

She turned to Killian. "We need to get him some coffee. Can you ask the bartender?"

He nodded. "I'll be right back with the coffee."

She reached forward and touched his shoulder. "Killian, wait can you get some."

He stopped her before she could say it. "Onion rings?"

She smiled. "You know me so well. Make it a double."

Hi Again! If you are dropping me a comment or review – I'd love to know what song you thought was playing on the radio while they were riding in the car? Thank you!


	11. Ch11: The Pink Room

A/N: Hello Lovely Readers! I hope you enjoy this chapter. There is more to come with this story and our fearless pair. I've added some special moments. I appreciate your comments and notes. Thank you for your patience. XO

Ch. 11

They sat in the booth across from Mr. LaBouff as he barely nursed the hot coffee in front of him. From the amount of liquid missing from the bottle of bourbon sitting at the edge of their table, she surmised he was going to have a heavy hangover.

Mr. LaBouff had been described to her as a magnificent businessman who exuded gravitas when he entered a room. Between his charming personality and strategic business sense it was rare that he didn't get his way.

She could hardly believe that the man sitting in front of her dressed in a wrinkly navy-blue power suit with a swollen face was the same man. It was completely understandable though; his only daughter was missing.

Killian leaned in and whispered into her ear. "I'm fairly certain that I'm getting drunk off of his breath."

She leaned over and whispered. "I agree, we need to get him out of here. I don't think we are going to get him talking anytime soon. Let's take him home. Maybe we can learn something about Charlotte at the house."

He leaned in and kissed her earlobe before whispering back. "I agree, we should also get him out of the public eye. I'm sure if anyone saw him like this it could hurt his business."

She sucked in her breath in reaction to his soft lips and leaned to the side, so she could see his face. Of course, he was grinning. She mouthed." Stop."

He held up his hands in protest. " Sorry." he mouthed back.

She turned her attention back to the man in front of them. "Mr. LaBouff, we'd like to take you home. Do you think you can walk with us to the car?" asked Emma.

The burly man sighed and wiped his hand down his face gripping his lips before responding. "No, no no no. I, I can call my car." He protested.

"That's not necessary, let us take you home." Killian explained.

Emma gave Killian a side wink. "Besides, this will give me a chance to learn more about Charlotte. That is if you wouldn't mind answering some questions on the way." Said Emma.

Mr. LaBouff set the steaming mug on the table. "My princess. You know, my princess, she wouldn't hurt a fly. I know she can be a bit wild but she's a good girl. She's a good girl."

Emma leaned in towards him to gain eye contact, she thought she would try to get something out of him while he was talking. "Mr. LaBouff, do you know anyone that would want to hurt Charlotte?"

"No, no, no, no. Everybody loves my princess. She's always the center of the room. I'm not exaggerating when I say that she lights up a room when she enters, she truly does. She reminds me so much of her late mother. God rest her soul. The day that my darling wife entered my life, well it was as if someone turned on the lights. If it wasn't for my princess, I'd be walking around in the dark. I just don't how I'd get along."

Emma nodded. She could see he was getting choked up. "We're going to find her Mr. LaBouff."

He hung his head. "I pray you will. I just can't understand why I haven't heard anything yet. Why have the police kept me in the dark? Why hasn't anyone called me yet? I just don't understand."

"Sir, I can assure you that with Emma on the case that she will be found." Said Killian.

Emma looked over to catch his blue eyes sparking at her. It was nice that he had her back. She leaned in and whispered in his ear." Help me get him out of here?"

He nodded. "Of course, Love." He picked up the check, pulled out some money from his pocket and placed it on the table. He nudged her to slide out of the booth.

She eagerly complied, anxious to get him out of here. "Mr. LaBouff let's get out of here. Let us help you up." She urged.

Mr. LaBouff nodded and inched his way out of the booth. He began to wobble, Emma and Killian each took once side and helped him walk towards the door.

"Killian, you drive, I'll sit in back with him." Said Emma.

"Ok, I've already got his address in my GPS. We should be there in 20 minutes." He explained.

Emma pulled the keys from her pocket carefully while holding onto Mr. LaBouff and handed them to Killian. He brushed his fingers across the back of her hand gently as he took them. She looked over at her partner and smiled. He could make the hardest jobs seem easy with just a simple touch.

Killian unlocked the car, pulled open the door, and assisted their drunken friend into the backseat. "There you go." He said after ensuring that Mr. LaBouff was safely tucked in to his seat.

Emma grabbed his hand and pulled him in close before he started walking towards the driver's side. "Hey, before you go."

He grinned, lifted her chin and pressed a kiss against her soft lips. "How's that?"

"Perfect. Now we can leave." She said smiling.

She slipped into the car and Killian shut the door. She buckled her seat belt and noticed that Mr. LaBouff was already noisily sleeping next to her. "Well that didn't take long." She exclaimed.

"What's that Love?" asked Killian looking back over his shoulder.

She pointed towards the snoring man next to her. "He's already passed out."

"I'm not surprised. That bottle was almost empty when we found him." Said Killian.

Emma leaned forward and rubbed his shoulder. "Let's get this baby back out on the road."

Kilian raised an eyebrow before turning the key. "You don't have to ask me twice. We may have to think about getting one of these." He said as he started the drive towards Mr. LaBouff's house.

Emma nodded in agreement. "You might be right. Does seem like it would be great for stakeouts. Plenty of room back here too."

"Yeah, definitely more space than the bug."

"Hey! Watch it, she's still my baby." Exclaimed Emma.

He laughed. "I'm just speaking the truth. "

She knew it was true, but the bug was still her baby, of course she'd defend it to the end.

The rest of the drive towards the LaBouff estate was a quiet one. The beautiful humming sound of the engine was the perfect fuel to get her mind working on this puzzle. She'd met a number of interesting characters as she dug in on this investigation.

The sorority girls who seemed to only know Lottie on the surface but claimed to be her sisters. Tiana was sure that she'd gone missing, she went back to the house, but no one remembered seeing her leave. Then there was Al and Naveen. They were with her most of the night but couldn't remember seeing her leave or who she was hanging out with at the party. How is it that someone could light up a room, but no one noticed when she left? Shouldn't there have been a darkness at the loss of such a huge personality?

She knew she needed to get to that Frat House. These kids were hiding something, and she needed to find out what it was.

"Love, did you hear me?" asked Killian.

The lovely lilt in his voice pulled her back to reality. "Sorry I was lost in thought. What did you say?"

He turned onto the property and slowed down. "Should we park out back or go round front?"

"Park in front. I'll check at the front door. A place this big has got to have a butler or housekeeper that can let us in." said Emma.

He pulled the car through the front drive circle and parked at the top center. "I'll wait here with him while you check."

She popped open the door. "Ok, I'll be right back."

She quickly walked up to the stately oak front door and rang the bell. The light inside flicked on and the locks on the door clicked open. An older man stood before her dressed in dark pants and a white jacket. He had a thinly tied bow tied around his neck and a black pocket square accenting his jacket. "Hello mon chéri, what can I do for you?" he asked in a thick French accent.

"Hi, Are you the butler here?" she asked.

He laughed heartily. "Non, I am Monsier LaBouff's attaché. "

She felt her cheeks blush as she knew she made a bad assumption. "Oh, I'm sorry. Listen, we've brought Mr. LaBouff home. He's had a bit too much to drink and we need to get him in the house."

He threw his hands up. "Oh, Mon Dieu. Please, let me help you bring him in."

She was relieved to hear that. "Thank you, that would be great. He's here in the backseat."

They quickly rushed back to the car. As they got close she gave Killian the signal to cut the engine. He quickly jumped out of the car and popped open the back door revealing the slumbering man snoring loudly in the back.

"Killian, he's going to help us bring him in the house. I'm sorry, I didn't get your name." said Emma.

The older man shook his head when he saw him. "My name is Ray. At your service. Please, let's get him in the house."

Killian gave Mr. LaBouff a nudge. "Sir, Sir, we've made it home. Come on you need to wake up." He urged.

The sleeping man snuffled and tried to roll over. "Hmm, no, just 10 more minutes."

Killian grinned and pulled him upright. "Come on, we can't carry you into the house."

Ray leaned in and patted him on the cheeks. "Monsieur, Monsieur. Come on, we need to get you in the house and into your bed."

He grumbled and opened his eyes. "Ray, is that you?"

The older man smiled. "Oui, Monsieur. Come on into the house. Let's get you to bed."

The large man slipped his feet out of the car and they helped him up. Killian and Ray took his arms over their shoulders and guided him into the front door. She closed the car door and followed behind them into the house.

"Over to the couch." Strained Ray as they continued to support his weight.

"Got it, over there?" motioned Killian with his head.

"Oui."

They offloaded the burly man onto the couch in the large Livingroom. Killian let out a relieving breath as he stepped back. She rubbed her hand over his back and shoulders. "You ok?" she asked.

He patted her hand. "Of course. I'm fine."

"Evangeline!" called Ray.

An older woman came rushing around the corner. "What has happened mon amour?" she asked.

"It's Monsieur, he's in a bad way. Can you make some of your famous remedy?" he pleaded.

She smiled at him softly and nodded. He picked up her hand and pressed a kiss to the back. "Merci, mon petite fleur."

She looked at Mr. LaBouff and shook her head. "Poor, poor man. I will be back, tout suit."

Ray turned to them and explained. "My wife has an amazing remedy, he will be back to his usual self in no time."

"You both work for Mr. LaBouff?" asked Emma.

"Oui, we have both lived here and worked for Monsieur LaBouff for many years." explained Ray.

His beautiful wife, Evangeline entered the room with a steaming pot and placed it on the coffee table in front of where Mr. LaBouff was snoring heavily. She gently smoothed back his hair and then pulled the afghan from the back of the couch over him. She smiled before turning her attention to them. "They are our family. We love them as if they are our own."

Ray came up behind his wife and placed his hand on shoulder. She in turn pressed her cheek against his hand. "We were never blessed, so we are thankful to have them. We only hope they find mademoiselle." He solemnly said.

Emma looked to Killian and back to the couple. "We were hired by Tiana's family to investigate the disappearance of the girls."

"Oh Oui, Is there any news?" asked Ray.

Emma shook her head. "No. not yet. It was luck that we ran into Mr. LaBouff. We were hoping that he might give us some information. Do you think we could ask you a few questions? Maybe see her bedroom? "asked Emma.

"Oh, chéri we would be happy to help you. We just want to see them come home safe to us. "said Evangeline.

Emma nodded. "Thank you. We would appreciate it."

The older woman turned around swiftly. "Come along I will show you to her room."

Killian grabbed Emma's hand as she was about to leave. "Why don't I stay here, just in case he comes to?" he asked.

She smiled. "Ok, I'll call you up if I need some help."

She followed Evangeline up the giant white and oak spiral staircase. Charlotte's room was at the top. She looked over the bannister down to the entryway below. The house was truly palatial in every way.

"This is a beautiful home." Said Emma.

Evangeline lowered her face and nodded as if she were embarrassed. "Just through there mademoiselle." She motioned towards the door in front of her. Emma pushed down on the large brass handle. "Thank you." said Emma as she stepped from the brightly lit hall into Charlotte's room.

She felt along the wall to her right for a light switch to illuminate the room. She quickly found the button and pressed it. Her eyes widened as she looked around the room, no suite. The size of her bedroom was the equivalent of the apartment that she and Killian now shared.

"Wow." She exclaimed. "How often does Charlotte come home?"

Evangeline laughed softly. "She doesn't live here while school is in session. She only stays with us on Sunday evenings after family dinners." Her eyes suddenly sullen." At least when she can anyway."

Emma nodded acknowledging the poor woman's pain. As she continued forward she looked to the right and left of the room taking in the size. "Is it ok if I look through her things? I'm hoping to find anything that could help me understand who she is and maybe find some clue about who might have taken her." Asked Emma.

"Oui, I'll leave you to your work. Please call if you need me. I want to be there when Monsieur wakes. "Said Evangeline.

Emma turned to face her. "Thank you. I will."

The kind woman nodded and left her to continue the investigation. She initially thought it would a quick look, but that was before she saw the size of the room. It was as if she'd entered princess fairy land. Each corner was carefully decorated with purpose. Shades of pink adorned with white lace were the theme of each piece including, throw pillows, curtains, bedspread, and other furnishings.

The furniture was an elegant shiny white that conveyed opulence as if she were a true princess.

She scanned the room looking for photos, papers, anything that would help her understand who Charlotte was and what she liked to do.

Everything was so neat and tidy. She imagined that had something to do with Evangeline. She could tell how much she cared for her. Given that Charlotte's mother was no longer living, it seemed as if the kind woman stepped in to support her as if she were her own daughter.

Emma walked towards a makeup table in the center of the room and sat down on the chair in front of it. A trifold mirror was displayed in front of her. A button on the right side of the table helped illuminate her appearance. She blinked at the intensity of the light. She clicked the button again to try to turn it off but instead the lighting changed to a much softer illumination. "That's much better." She exclaimed.

She pulled open the drawer on the right side of the table. Rows of makeup lined the drawer. It was as if she opened the sample drawer at Ulta Beauty Store. There appeared to be 20 lipsticks in varying shades of pink. Only one appeared to be used out of all of them. She picked it up an read the name, Princess Pink.

She carefully placed the tube back into its open position in the row and slid the drawer shut.

She stood, pushed the chair back and moved towards the desk next to it. Once again, everything was meticulously placed in its correct spot. Small stacks of post it's sat in the corner, a pink pen with a feather adornment in front of her and a pink notebook with a silver jeweled crown drawn on front to the right. She picked up the notebook and opened the hard cover. The words Charlotte LaBouff were embossed at the top right of the open cover.

She flipped through the book, but it was empty. She placed it back on the desk. "This place is like a museum." She muttered in frustration.

She pushed in the chair and walked to the back side of the room towards another chest of drawers. Each drawer she opened she found no evidence of life. She sighed and tried the final door in the room. She opened it to a large bathroom. She flicked on the lights. A giant glass shower, a huge soaking hot tub and a long vanity took up a portion of the room. Pink fluffy towels were neatly folded around the room in grabbing distance from the shower, bathtub and sink.

Further in the room was another door. She opened the door to reveal Charlotte's enormous closet and dressing area. "Wow." She gasped. Her eyes went wide as she took in the rows and rows of shoes that lined the shelves on the walls around. Beautiful dresses, coats and clothing hung around the room in lines. This was better than any boutique she'd been to recently.

She moves towards the little drawers to the side in the back of the closet. She pulled open the top drawer and surprisingly she found signs of life. "Bingo!" She muttered.

She found crumpled bits of paper, receipts, an open pack of gum and another princess pink tube of lipstick, this time it was actually used. She shuffled through and hidden in the back of the drawer she found a big box of condoms. She examined them. "Ribbed for her pleasure." She smiled and thought of course they were. She looked inside and found 5 of the 12 were missing.

She looked at the dates on the receipts and they were recent. Some of them within the last few weeks. "Maybe when she visited last for dinner." She whispered.

She grabbed her notepad from her back pocket and jotted down the names of the restaurants and stores. She slipped it back into her pocket and quickly looked in the other drawers. Nothing out of place, more undisturbed beautiful things. She carefully placed the items back where they were. Not quite the leads she hoped for, but it was something. She needed to figure out who Charlotte was sleeping with. She was about to leave when she felt someone step up behind her. She turned around startled. "Killian, don't scare me like that."

He grinned. "Sorry about that. I couldn't resist. You were so deep in thought."

She shoved him lightly. "How's Mr. LaBouff?"

He shrugged. "Still out cold, snoring like a bear in hibernation. Did you find anything up her in this pink museum?"

She laughed. "I thought the same thing." She pulled open the drawer to show him. "The only signs of life." She lifted the items. "Not too much to go on. Some receipts and a box of condoms."

"Hmm, I didn't think she had a boyfriend?" said Killian.

"As far as I know she was popular, but no one mentioned anyone steady. When we go to the frat house tomorrow we can ask around. Maybe she kept who she was dating from her sisters for some reason? It could also be that she has more than one guy." said Emma.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. "I wouldn't rule out the possibility. What's say we get out of here? I don't think we are going to get much out of the old man tonight."

She leaned in to his warmth. "You're right as usual. I'm feeling tired too."

He leaned in and whispered in her ear. "What say I take you home and give you a nice massage?"

She exhaled." That would be amazing. It's as if you were reading my mind."

He pressed a kiss on the top of her head. "Good, I try."

They quickly left the room and said their goodbyes to Evangeline and Ray. Before leaving Emma gave her contact information to Ray so that he could have Mr. LaBouff call her in the morning. She still wanted to talk with him about his daughter.

After their quick getaway she took the wheel of the new undercover car again. The sheer power of the engine coupled with the cool night air woke her up again. She had a lot to think about. How could she get so much information but none at all?

"You seem lost in thought again." Perceived Killian.

She looked over and noticed the worried look on his face. "Yeah, I'm trying to piece this all together. I think we need to stop at the sorority house tomorrow too. I need to see her room. I need more information about her."

"Yes, maybe you will have better luck with the guys at the frat house." He said.

"I hope you are right. Time is running out for these girls if this isn't a kidnapping. They've just vanished." Said Emma.

"I still find it hard to believe that no one saw her leave or knew who she was hanging out with." Said Killian.

"I agree. Tiana didn't see her leave. She'd come back to the sorority house to look for her. She was as close to her as a sister." Said Emma.

"Maybe Nairobi can help. You are to give her an update, anyway right?" Said Killian.

Emma nodded. "I'll call her in the morning. I'd hate to call her with nothing to report."

"You are probably right." Acknowledged Killian.

"Let's see if I can find a spot for this big fella." Said Emma as she patted the steering wheel.

Killian laughed and pointed at a spot half way down the block. "Over there."

She quickly whipped the car into the open spot and parked it. She looked at Killian for approval.

He was grinning. "Seems like you are getting used to it."

"I might not want to give it up." She acknowledged.

He raised his brow in surprise. "Come on daredevil. Let's get upstairs."

She popped open the door. "You don't' have to ask me twice."

He was quick to catch up to her. She slipped her hand into his and they walked into their apartment building. The elevator ride up seemed slow as she anticipated the massage he promised. As they stepped out onto their floor, the lights in the hall illuminated. As they approached their door she noticed something sticking out. "Do you see that?" she asked.

He held out his arm to hold her back. "Stop, please wait here Love." He asked.

She nodded in compliance." OK."

She watched as Killian quickly moved toward their door, look at it and quickly rush around the hall in the other direction. "Killian?" She called.

He quickly came back around and stopped at the door to examine whatever was on it. She couldn't wait any longer. She was at his side in a blink. She looked at the door and her eyes went wide. "Fuck." She exclaimed.

There was a knife sticking out of a piece of plaid stabbed into in their door along with a note that read. _"We know where you live."_

Killian looked so angry he couldn't speak. She put her hand on his shoulder. "I can't believe those bastards dare to step near where we live. I was afraid this could happen." He shouted in a fury.

Emma pulled her gun and clicked off the safety. "Open the door, we need to check it out. Better get behind me."

He frowned and nodded." I'll be sure to have my piece going forward."

Emma unlocked the door and they carefully entered. They quickly checked their rooms, closets and all crevices. Nothing was disturbed. It appeared no one had entered. After the search she felt relieved. "Well, at least we know they didn't come in here." She stated.

He shook his head. "Dave asked if we wanted to stay with him. At the time I told him no but maybe he was right?"

Emma grabbed a paper towel, pulled the knife, fabric and note from the door. She slammed the door and locked it. "No, I'm not going to let them scare me away from my home."

He knew she was right, but he was angry. He just wanted to keep her safe. "OK for now but I think we should talk about this in the morning."

She looked at the intensity of his blue eyes gazing at her. "Alright. We can talk about it in the morning."

He knew there would be nothing he could do to change her mind that night but at least she agreed to talk about it. He'd just make sure his gun was at the ready this evening in the event they had a visitor.

Emma placed the items on the kitchen counter and grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigerator. She turned to face him. He was leaning against the counter in deep thought. She stepped to his side and rubbed her hand over his back. "This day did not go a planned."

He let out a small breath. "No, it seems it didn't."

"You should probably call David and let him know you are taking some time off, Partner." She said smiling.

He grabbed her small hand and brought it up to his lips for a kiss. "Right, let me give him a call. I'm going to run and grab something. Be right back." He lifted his phone, pushed the call button before turning towards their bedroom.

She decided she needed something a little stronger. She went into the cabinet and pulled out a bottle of whiskey. She grabbed two tumblers, one for each of them and poured some in each glass.

He returned with his gun in hand and a smile on his face. "Dave's coming over."

She stopped in mid sip. "What?"

"He's coming over. He wants to see the evidence." Said Killian.

Emma poured the warm liquid in her mouth and swallowed. "The more the merrier." She said as she slid the tumbler towards him. "I poured you a drink."

He nodded. "Just what I need."

She quickly walked up and wrapped her arms around him before he could sip. She could tell he was still extremely frustrated. "I thought I was what you needed?"

He grinned. "Mm mm, yes that's always true."

"When is Dave getting here?" she asked coyly.

He took a quick sip of his drink and placed it on the counter. "Oh, I'm sure we've got loads of time." He said as he flashed her a wolfish grin.

"First one to the bed gets to be on top!" she shouted as she quickly started a dash towards the bedroom.

"Oh, no you don't!" He exclaimed as he was right on her heels.

She laughed heartily as she sped towards their comfy bed. She was just about to leap onto the bed when he caught her by the hand, pulled her into his arms, turned her quickly, sat on the bed and pulled her onto his lap in one swift move. "Hey, no fair." She pouted.

He raised his eyebrow. "Alls fair in love and war." he said happily.

She was about to protest when he dipped her back onto the bed and unbuttoned her pants. "I get to be on top. Just relax and let me take care of you." He explained.

She let out a long breath and let her body relax into the bed as he continued to quickly undress her. His hands lovingly slipped her clothing from her body. He gently caressed her skin as each part of her body was exposed. The warmth from his hands felt so good. Her muscles really did ache. She felt a coolness as he left her on the bed alone for a moment to undress. She made a motion to get up but was quickly held down by his warm, sculpted body and soft lips against hers. God this man could kiss. Just when she was getting into it he left her lips and began to kiss down her body gently. He teased her by first laving at each of her nipples gently. He knew that would drive her crazy. She could feel each loving lick in her core. Once he'd had his fill of her nipples he moved down towards her stomach. He playfully tickled her belly button with his tongue. She giggled and flinched with each lick. He was so damn gifted with his tongue.

She felt him shimmy down her body. As he drifted further away she looked down to find his beautiful blue eyes peering up from between her thighs. He wiggled his eyebrows before continuing down towards her aching center. At first, he licked her warm nub slowly. "God." She moaned after the first few swipes of his tongue.

He stopped for a moment to praise her response. "That's what I like to hear."

"Don't stop." She protested.

"You don't have to ask me twice." he growled before diving back in. "God you're so wet for me."

She laid back with her eyes closed as she let the amazing sensation of his warm tongue please her. His tongue was soon replaced his long fingers. He slipped them into her slowly and curled them lightly. "mmm." She moaned.

She felt the loss of his fingers as he crawled back onto her body. His mouth quickly covered hers. He kissed her deeply before pulling back to look at her face. "Are you ready for me?" he asked.

She gently caressed his back. "Yes. I'm always ready for you."

He smiled, leaned down and kissed her gently while slipping his hard length inside of her. "So wet, so wet and warm." He moaned as he rocked back and forth.

"Deeper." She begged.

He quickly obeyed her wishes and pushed in farther. She could feel him all the way to her core. God, he felt good. Each stroke massaged her from the inside out. She could feel the heat radiating from him. Their slick bodies moved in time as the pleasure built between them. She was almost there when he slowed. "I'm coming." He gasped.

His ending brought on her own. She felt the warmth inside of her as they climaxed in ecstasy together. She felt his body get heavier on top of her. Their breathing was in sync as they both came down off of that incredible high. "God, that was." He exclaimed.

"Amazing." She finished.

He pulled away from her slowly and laid next to her. He pulled her towards him and kissed the tip of her nose. "Feeling better?"

"Oh, yes. I think you got out every little kink." She whispered.

"Good, that's what I like to hear." He said with a grin.

She frowned. "Uh, we should probably get dressed. Remember, Dave is on his way."

He closed his eyes in realization. "Right."

They sat up and quickly pulled on their clothing. "Do I look ok?" she asked.

"Do you mean, can Dave tell that you have just been thoroughly satisfied?" he asked jokingly.

She swatted him on the chest. "Stop. But yes, can you tell? "she asked.

He pulled her in his arms, leaned in slowly and pressed kisses against her cheeks. "You have a beautiful pink glow to your cheeks, but I'd say I always have that effect on you."

She leaned up and kissed his pink lips. "I love you." She said smiling.

He was grinning from ear to ear. "I love you too."

A knock at the door pulled them apart. "Back to reality." She said as she started towards the door.

"Yes, go ahead. I'll be right there." He said.

She turned back and threw him a smile over her shoulder. "Don't be too long." She said.

He nodded and watched the beautiful woman he loved walk away. The rage in him hadn't quenched. Those bastards brought the threat to their home. He wouldn't stand for that. He would protect her to the end. Dave would help him see to that.


	12. Ch12: Too close to home

A/N: Hello Lovely Readers! This segment was released as a Tumblr exclusive a little earlier. More is coming but will be slightly delayed. My work load got a bit heavy, so I had to take a short break from writing. (3/20/19) I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank you to all of you who stick with me on this Verse and come back to continue reading. I 'm still learning, and I appreciate all of your comments. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ch. 12

Killian went into the bathroom to compose himself. He needed to have a cool head no matter how angry he was feeling. He turned on the cold water and splashed some on his face multiple times until he felt a numbness. He blindly felt to the right grabbing the soft white towel, the one that Emma insisted on having by the sink, from the tiny towel holder to dry off quickly. He held his face in the towel letting the soft fibers warm his cool skin. He hung it back in its place. He smiled, when he thought about how Emma had affected his life. He looked up, noticing his wildly tousled hair in the mirror. He quickly ran his fingers through it pushing back the stray pieces that seemed to have a mind of their own. He stopped for a moment when he really noticed the man looking back at him in the mirror. He could see the anger in his eyes. He knew he had a temper and he had to be careful. The killing machine he was trained to be and the man that loves Emma are one person. If the trigger were flipped no one could stop him. He breathed in deeply and exhaled once more before leaving to greet his friend.

His mood quickly changed at the sight before him. Emma and Mary Margaret were in a deep hushed conversation. He turned to see Dave holding a sleeping baby on his shoulder pacing back and forth. Dave smiled as he continued to lightly pat his sons back. "Mary Margaret thought the car ride over would help get our little man to sleep." Whispered Dave.

Killian peered at the sleeping baby's face. It seemed impossible to maintain such an angry mood after seeing that little angel. Seems to have worked." He whispered.

David nodded. "So far so good." He whispered.

He noticed Mary Margaret and Emma had moved farther into the corner of the room. He moved closer to Dave to keep the volume of his voice in check. "What's going on over there?" he asked.

Dave leaned closer. "Mary Margaret is trying to convince Emma to come to our place tonight."

Killian grinned. "She's quite stubborn as you know. It was one of the first thing's I'd mentioned to her when we found the knife in the door."

Dave raised his eyebrows. "Oh, I know how stubborn she can be. What did she say when you suggested it?"

Killian grabbed a glass from the cabinet and filled it with water. "I'm sure you can imagine simply by watching them. I see an awful lot of head shaking happening over there." He said before sipping his drink.

"Mary Margaret can be pretty persuasive when she wants to be." Whispered Dave.

"Can I get you a drink?" asked Killian.

David shook his head. He could see the man was trying to remain as silent as possible. Poor Mary Margaret, even from this distance he could see she looked tired. He couldn't help but think that maybe there was another reason the couple wanted them to stay the night.

It wasn't long before the ladies came over and joined them. "Hi Killian. Sorry to spring our visit on you." Said Mary Margaret.

He smiled. " You don't need a reason to come. Dave filled me in. The lad looks very content now."

Mary Margaret leaned over to see her sleeping son's face. "You should have seen, well heard him, 30 minutes ago." She whispered.

David seemed like he was beginning to stir awake. The look that passed between Dave and Mary Margaret was priceless. As if he knew what she was saying he began to walk around towards the darker corner of the apartment.

Mary Margaret let out a nervous breath. "If only we could get him to sleep for the night." she explained.

"Hey, if you ever need a break you know you can call me, right?" said Emma.

Mary Margaret put her hand on Emma's shoulder. "I know. It's just hard to admit defeat. We prayed for him for so long. I don't want to seem ungrateful but wow, I am so tired." She explained.

"It's only natural for new parents to be tired, or at least so I've been told." Said Killian. He noticed Dave sending him a signal which was likely to be interpreted as, don't you dare tell my wife I've been sleeping at my desk. He quickly covered. "I mean, Robin used to talk about how tired he was when his son was born."

Emma gave him a slight look as if she was trying to decipher what just transpired between the men. "Why don't sit down, get off your feet?" asked Emma.

Mary Margaret nodded and moved towards their couch. "David, why don't you give me the baby, so you can go talk in the bedroom? I'll be ok with him out here." she explained.

Dave came up slowly and handed their sleeping son to her gently, so he didn't wake. He leaned over and pressed a kiss into his wife's forehead. "Thank you." He whispered.

She looked up and smiled. "He won't last long."

Dave nodded and turned to his friends. "Let's go in the bedroom." He whispered.

Killian slipped his arm around Emma's waist. She looked up and smiled. "Shall we?" he asked in hushed tones. She nodded, and the pair followed closely behind their friend towards the bedroom.

Upon entering the bedroom Killian quickly grabbed the corner of the bedspread and yanked it hard over the bed to hide all the evidence of their quick session. Emma smiled and quickly sat on the edge bed.

Dave gave them a knowing look, pulled the wooden chair from the corner towards the bed and sat down. "Well, seems you pissed off the wrong gang." Said Dave.

Emma pushed the strands of hair covering her eyes away and let out a soft breath. "I've done it before and I'm sure I'll do it again."

"Oh, I remember, but you had the backing of a Federal Law enforcement agency when it happened before." Said Dave.

Emma glanced to her left. Killian was slowly rocking back and forth from foot to foot next to the bed. He looked extremely pensive and on edge. She chose the next words carefully. "Yes, I remember. I hadn't intended to start a war with them. I should have done more research about the guy, but I got cocky and went for the tag. I didn't realize he'd been in a den of roaches when I sprayed the raid."

Dave looked to Killian and back to her. "I can understand that completely. We need a plan."

"No, Dave I can't ask you to step into this. You've got a new baby." Said Emma.

Dave shook his head. "Emma, you have to stop thinking you are on your own. We are a family. There is no way you are going to stop me from helping you."

Emma started to protest when Killian jumped in. "Thank you, Dave. We will graciously accept your help. I've been going over this in my head and I don't think we can do it without help."

Emma looked up to Killian, she wanted to be angry at him for pulling her friend into this, but she saw the concern in his eyes, maybe even fear. She stopped her protest and thought about what Dave just said to her. She wasn't alone. She held out her hand to Killian to invite him to join her on the bed." Please, sit with me." Killian gently took her hand, squeezed, and allowed her to pull him next to her.

Dave let out a breath smiling softly. "I thought you were going to put up more of a fight." He said.

She looked back and forth between the two men she cared about most in her life. "You're right. I made a stupid move. I need to remember I'm not alone anymore. I need to be careful about what I'm doing, I've been reckless. I know my job is dangerous, but I don't have to live dangerously. I'm better than that."

Killian shook his head. "Love, stop. This isn't your fault. You are amazing at what you do. You brought that scum to justice and that's important."

She looked down and shook her head. "Yes, but at what cost? If I was on my own I would have moved on and not looked back after checking him off my list. This is my home now. I've got people who I care about here. I can't put you in danger. I need to change my tactics. I see that now."

Killian squeezed her hand. "Well, Dave and I are going to help you. He's going to research the gang and see what information he can get on them. See if we can find the head of the snake so we can cut it off. I'm going to be your partner for as long as you need."

She smiled. "You mean I don't have to ride with Humbert anymore?"

Killian rolled his eyes. "No, you don't have to ride with Sheriff Doofy anymore."

Dave laughed. "Ok, I'll check in with my contacts at the bureau tomorrow and let you know what I find. In the meantime, are you sure I can't convince you to come stay with us?"

Emma shook her head. "I'm going to accept the help but I'm not going to bring danger to your home. Besides, those guys don't know who they are messing with." She said bumping lightly into her partner.

"Too right." Said Killian proudly.

Dave stood and pushed the chair back against the wall. "Alright dynamic duo. I better get my family home. If anything happens please call me."

"Of course. Thank you again for coming over." Said Emma.

Killian clapped Dave on the back. "Yes, please tell Mary Margaret thank you. I'd hate to wake the lad. Let the squad know I'll be back a soon as I can." Said Killian.

"I'm sure they will understand; besides it gives you a chance to chip away at that vacation time." Said Dave as he began his steps back to his wife and sleeping son.

"Hey, I think you should let us walk you out. " said Emma.

Dave was going to protest but the sight of his sleeping wife and son quickly changed his mind. "Yeah, that would be a good idea. Can't be too careful." He whispered before laying a soft hand on his wife's shoulder to wake her.

Mary Margaret opened her eyes and smiled. "Still sleeping." she whispered.

Dave bent over and took their little bundle from his wife carefully and put him into his little car seat. He started to fuss but quickly went back to sleep. The new parents traded looks of amazement. "He must really like your apartment." Joked Dave.

"Now I know where I'm bringing him next time he won't settle." whispered Mary Margaret.

Emma smiled. "We'd love to have him visit anytime, but maybe hold off until we get those Scottish thugs off my back." Said Emma as she slipped on her jacket and felt her pocket, gun still present.

"We're going to walk you out." Said Killian.

Mary Margaret nodded in acknowledgement. "We're just parked out front."

Dave gently rocked the baby in his seat as they walked towards the elevator. Mary Margaret nestled in close to him on the other side. She loved seeing her two friends so happy.

She looked over to her right and noticed Killian looking at them with a soft smile. She slipped her hand into his and he happily took hold pulling her into his side.

It didn't take long to get their friends tucked safely into their car and get back to their apartment. After everything she'd been through this day she couldn't wait to have her head hit the pillow. Killian locked the door and set the chain. "Well Love, I think I'm ready to put this day to rest. How about you?" he asked.

"Oh yeah. I've had enough excitement for one day." She exclaimed as she walked towards the bedroom.

He came into the bedroom not soon after; Just in time to catch her pulling on a night shirt. He was quick to put his arms around her. She purred with contentment against him as he hugged her tight. "Its so nice to hold you in my arms. What a great way to end the day." He said.

"Never let me go." She murmured against his chest.

He held her tighter. "Mmm, that's the plan."

"Good." She said softly.

He lifted her into his arms and placed her gently on the bed before pulling the covers over her to tuck her in. "Safe and sound."

She snuggled into her pillow. He quickly disrobed and climbed into bed to spoon her closely. She backed up into his warm, hard body so that he could slip his arm over her. He exhaled and pressed a kiss against her shoulder. "Goodnight Love." He whispered.

"Goodnight." She said before falling asleep.

 _Somewhere in a cool dark place_

Tiana and Lottie did as they were told and huddled together in the corner of the room. Once they'd followed the instructions the lights went out and loud music began playing. They were unable to hear or see anything which was likely their abductors plan. Tiana could feel Lottie shaking against her. "It's gonna be ok. Just like last time." She whispered in her friends' ear. Lottie whimpered against her. Tiana held her friend tightly. If only she could figure out who had them, maybe they could reason with them. They still didn't know why they were being held or what would happen next. Tiana tried to focus on the shadowed movements, but it was too dark.

"Turn your heads to the right." Shouted the loud grizzly voice.

She stretched her head forward and was shocked backward by the flash of a bright light.

"AAAAh! What was that!" screamed Lottie.

Tiana hugged her friend tightly. "Hush now, I think it was a camera flash." She said loud enough for only her friend to hear.

"Ok" said Lottie.

Soon after the flash the music stopped, and the lights came back up. Tiana blinked to get her eyes to focus on the room. She and her friend eased up from the floor. Tiana felt her own legs shaking, perhaps it wasn't just Lottie that she felt but maybe her own body had betrayed her as well.

Lottie had already begun to explore the room. She was quick to pick up the bag of take out that was left for them on the small table. "Ti, thank goodness. I'm so hungry I could eat a horse." Said Lottie.

Tiana frowned. "Same place, as last time?" she asked.

"Yep. Bo Peep's Tavern. Looks like meatloaf sandwiches and fries again." Said Lottie.

"I'd kill for a vegetable, a salad, something healthy." Said Tiana as she touched her growling stomach. "But beggars can't be choosers and I'm starving." She muttered. So, she quickly rushed to her friends side and grabbed a fry from the bag.

Lottie took her share of the food and sat on her bed. "I never thought I'd love meatloaf but god this is so good."

Tiana nodded. "This is a fine meatloaf. If we ever get out of here we are going to have to find this place. I need to know what is in this." Said Tiana with a mouthful of food. Normally she wouldn't talk with food in her mouth, but it had been hours since they had anything to eat and she couldn't help herself.

Their abductors hadn't really provided any clues as to who they were or why they were taken. They were mostly left alone except for these strange but quick sessions.

Lottie placed her sandwich back into the foil wrap. "Ti, why do you think they took our picture? I mean do you think it's a good sign? Maybe they are going to contact Big Daddy?" she asked hopeful.

Tiana finished the mouthful of food she'd been chewing to give herself a chance to come up with a thoughtful response before answering. "I think those are both possibilities. I guess we wait and see." She'd been hopeful about the photographs too. She thought it could be a proof of life photo. God forbid its for a catalog or some weird scrap book of victims. She didn't want to think about that though. She didn't want to believe that it could be for something that awful.

It still seemed that there was only one way in and one way out of the room they were trapped in. The music was not playing in their room but the hum of it still existed on the other side of the door. She had to believe there was someone there with them, watching them, so they didn't dare try to open that door. They would just wait, hope and pray that they would get to go home soon.


End file.
